Dead Wrong
by StoryTeller5523
Summary: What if Klaus had a secret weapon, a physic one who falls for him. How would the story change? This is her story, or misadventure in someways with the original hybrid. They're going to a place where death creeps around every corner Mystic Falls. Klaus/Oc
1. Chapter 1: The Start

_This is my first Vampire Diaries story please give me any feedback that you think would be helpful. This is only the first of 10 chapters that i have completed the next one is alittle shorter than this, but it's okay because i make up for it with the biggest chapter yet with the third. Please give feedback, i don't think i'll be posting my next chapter until i have atleast two reviews. Sorry if that seems bitchy, but it's what i want._

* * *

Dead Wrong.

1. The Start.

"Will you stop with the incessant eye rolling?" He snapped without even looking at me which furthered my anger. I could tell me was annoyed with the tone of voice in which he spoke. His thick accent didn't help any it just made me want him to talk to me more.

"We've been doing this all summer. Can we please do something exciting besides kill people?" I screamed out loud in the semi crowded bar we sat in. I got looks for the people around us who then continued on with what they were doing. "Compelled people aren't any fun to be around." I continued to complain further while trying to get a rise out of him.

"You're worse than a child Alexandra!" He told me his thick accent turning me on along with the anger he was expressing towards me. "Do you have to have all the attention on you 24/7?"

"You call me a child and compared to you, yes I am one! I would just appreciate some sort of attention! You treat Stefan better than me and he's only here because you black mailed him." I screamed again this time he tuned around, his piercing blue eyes were locked dead on me. His mouth turned to a smirk and he licked his top lip obviously thinking.

"Soon." He told me while grabbing my hand and intertwining it with his.

"Why not now?" I begged before some tramp walked up to us.

"Hello Mr. Klaus I have some information. You told me to tell you of I saw anything. I saw a guy named Damon go up to the house." She said and I rolled my eyes. I was about to get jealous about a compelled chick.

"Thank you for your help. Now tell your friends to keep up the good work with the neighborhood watch." Klaus whispered in her ear. She soon walked off and I gave Klaus the he's getting closer eye, and he just nodded back at me

."My brothers still on our trail?" Stefan asked taking a break from torturing Roy I think that's what his name was.

"He's getting closer." Klaus told Stefan with an angry but blank expression on his face.

"Told you they wouldn't stop." I commented while getting daggers from Klaus to shut up while he was taking care of business.

"And I'm going to have to deal with that." Klaus told him as he starting walking off towards the exit and pushing past Stefan who was protesting.

"No, no, no, let me handle it." He suggested and I raised my eyebrows at the request.

"Why should I let you leave?" Klaus asked intrigued about the whole situation.

"Because you know I'll come back." Stefan told Klaus sounding very sure of himself.

"Do I?" Klaus questioned and I was getting bored again.

"You saved my brothers life; I'm in your service." Stefan reassured him and Klaus started to look down and I figured he would be killing the gorgeous Damon Salvatore before I would ever get the chance to meet him.

"Oh you make it all sound so titius and indentured. Aren't you even having the least bit of fun?" he asked gesturing towards a tied up and bleeding Roy with darts sticking out of his head, shoulder, and chest.

"I'll make sure that my brother doesn't bother us anymore." Stefan drowned on trying to convince my untrusting boyfriend. Was he my boyfriend, who knows because I obviously don't? I was just his as far as I and anyone else was concerned. Stefan started walking off and I smiled. He finally stood up for himself.

"Stefan, wait!" Klaus called him back and I sighed loudly. "Take Alexis with you." He said smiling mischievously. "I'm sure you'll find some use for her.

"Are you serious?" I asked standing up from the table that I had been sitting at for about three hours. "Why?" I whined and almost stomped my feet like the child I truly was in the inside.

"Because I know he'll be back to return you." He told me before walking towards Roy. Stefan didn't protest so I figured I wouldn't either. I looked Stefan in the eye and we both walked out of the bar.

"How are we gonna do this?" I asked and Stefan just continued walking and completely dismissed everything I said. "Stefan!" I screamed at him while I halted my walking.

"What?" He asked. "You're only going to hold me back and report everything to him once we're back." He said and I sighed heavily.

"You think I'm just one of his groupies or what not don't you?" I asked walking up to him and poking him in the chest with my index finger. "Quit the contrary Stefan." I said sighing and looking at the ground. "My family was killed when I was four and Klaus came a crossed me at an orphanage back in Birmingham. I was about 15 at the time and I just started getting these brain splitting migraines. You see I was apart of the Rousseau family. The real ones, or should I say physics. I may only be 18, but I can help you." I explained and Stefan just stared at me before walking towards the car once more and getting in.

"Are you coming or not?" He asked and I kinda squealed and raced towards the car before hopping in and buckling up.

••••••

"So that's the plan?" I asked for probably the 100th time and I'm sure he was getting annoyed.

"Yes." He told me drying obviously tired of repeating himself.

"Easy enough." I said more to myself than him. And I was getting bored we hadn't really talked much and I wanted to know the real Stefan. Not the ripper Klaus was trying to make him. Or was the ripper the real Stefan? Ugh, headache. "Do you miss him?" I blurted out.

"My brother?" Stefan questioned, and I just nodded my head while fiddling with my long black hair.

"I mean as much as you can miss someone you've been around for 163 years?" I said giggling abit about the age part.

"Let's just stay on task they're almost all gone." Stefan said while closing his eyes. I just deiced to stare out the window and drum my fingers on the dashboard. I should've grabbed my purse, was the only thought I had.

"Let's go." he finally said since there were only about seven cars in the parking lot with ours.

"You think this is gonna work?" I asked and Stefan stopped me from entering the building.

"You have to confidence it will or it won't." He told with the same blank look he'd had on his face since I met him when Klaus finally came back to me, Stefan in tow.

"Right." I whispered like I should've already known place was dark and I could hear someone talking on the phone. Ignored what they said because Stefan pulled me by my hand quicker than I normally could to an even darker room. The lights that I could see were off of computers and various other electronics. The voice I heard earlier started getting closer, and the sound of heels got louder as well. That's when Stefan turned on bright light probably used for filming.

"Hello?" Said the woman I could now see clearer. She was thin and probably in her late 20s or early 30s. She obviously worked in the building and was working late at that. She was shielding herself from the blinding light and smiled shyly not knowing what was going on. "Not cool my retinas are burning." She awkwardly laughed. She looked around a few more seconds before getting tired and moved to the side to get a better look at who it could be. When she did that Stefan moved the light right into her face again. "Okay, okay, seriously what the hell are you doing?" she asked and with that Stefan shut the light off and pushed me further into the darkness. "Hello." I heard her ask and another time after that. That was before she slowly turned around and started running. I hurried and ran after her before Stefan shook his head at me and told me no before disappearing. The lady tripped and flipped the switch to the light on again. This time he walked out in front of it straight towards the women. She got up quickly and attempted to run, but when she stood she came face to face with Stefan Salvatore. "Oh, Stefan. Oh my god, what are you doing here? We've been looking everywhere for you." He just stood there in complete silence with what I'm sure was a steady look on his face. "Stefan?" She asked sounding unsure. She slowly backed away from him and started running toward me. I ran toward her and she stopped dead in her tracks. "Who are you?" She asked frightened and I didn't know what to do. I stood there just a frozen as her. I now understood why Klaus never took me on any of his kills. Even after I begged him all summer and especially the night before.

"Alexis, get her." Stefan told me and I started towards her and she ran straight back to Stefan.

"Help me." She begged. "You know Damon's gonna come looking for me."

"That's exactly what we want." He told her smirking, something I'm sure he picked up from Klaus. "Now don't move until I tell you to." He compelled her.

"This is harder than I thought." I confused to Stefan.

"It's all about control. You should've already learned that from your boyfriend. Or whatever he is." Stefan just glared at me and pushed me and Andy up some stairs. "Stay here with her until I tell you to move. Damon should be here any minute." We waited and waited and I knew what was going to happen but I didn't want it to. Probably about twenty minutes passed before I heard foot steps and someone saying Andy over and over again, it took a couple of seconds before the door finally opened and I heard the voice of who I assumed was Damon Salvatore.

"Stefan." He spoke surprised to see the person he'd been looking for all summer.

"Hello, brother." was the responds Stefan returned. I could tell it was about to get interesting.

"You don't write, you don't call." Damon said in a very sarcastic tone.

"You gotta stop following me." Stefan told him while raising his voice. "You're causing some problems."

"With who? Klaus?" Damon questioned sounding disgusted. "I'm supposed to care what he thinks?" He mostly brushed off his shoulder obviously not afraid of my boyfriend or whatever he was.

"What you're supposed to do is let me go." Stefan chose his words very carefully. There was a bit of a pause before I heard the voice of what I now know as Damon's.

"I saw your latest art work in Tennessee. Walking a fine line there my friend, keep that up and their will be no saving you." Stefan chuckled lightly. "You see the thing is I don't need any saving. I just want you to let me go." that's when I realized it was half true. He didn't want to be saved, but there was a part of him that did.

"Nah, I got a birthday girl at home who's not gonna let me do that." Damon told him and I stopped. Was the doppelganger still alive?

"You know maybe I haven't made my point." Stefan said and I knew with that it was show time. "Hey, Andy you still their?"

"Andy?"

"Damon." She spoke and I stood behind her like it was the most natural thing. Like we were probably 20 or 30 feet in the air above them. "I can't move, he told me that if I moved she'd push me." She said crying and I tried my hardest not to show any emotion. "I can't move."

"No, no, no, it's okay Andy. Stay calm." Damon said sounding very concerned. "Not cool brother!"

"Awh, come on. A little bit cool? No?" Stefan said while Damon got closer to him. "Hey, Andy." He called again and I knew it was my turn. "You can move now."

"No, no, no, nononono." Damon screamed but she still moved and I stilled slightly pushed her off more like into the right direction. Stefan pushed Damon into a wall to keep him from saving her or coming after me and I made my way down the stairs quickly.

"I said let me go." Stefan told him sternly while he held on tightly to his brother's shirt. Too bad the whole time Damon's eyes were on Andy as she fell to her death. Stefan then let go of Damon and super raced to me and picked me up and out of the building we went.

••••••

The whole car ride was silent and I couldn't wait to get back to the bar. That was of course until we finally did. We walked in on Klaus feeding his blood to Roy.

"Step two Roy." He said right before snapping the mans neck. I winced at the sight of Roy bloody and bound to the pool table. I'd seen alot, but not like this in public.

"You're back." He said acknowledging us.

"Don't sound so surprised love." I said while coming up to him and kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Distance make the heart grow founder?" He joked making me flip him off.

"Doubt me?" Stefan asked joking around and actually seeming less tense.

"Not a second." Klaus confirmed and I looked down at Roy. I started to wonder if Klaus would ever turn me. I bit my lip at the thought. Probably not, I was just a play toy. "I knew you'd pass the test. You still care for your brother, for your old life."

"Nah," Stefan shook his head. "I don't care about anything anymore." He said while walking backwards and towards the bar.

"You put on a good show I almost believe you." Klaus chuckled. "Do you believe him darling?"

"Somewhat." I said keeping it short.

"I hope for your brother's sake he does. You never stop caring about family do you? And every time you feed, the blood makes it easier for you to let go." Klaus whispered to him and I was getting upset again.

"Thanks for letting me kill my first person tonight Stefan." I said knowing Klaus would be pissed.

"What?" He asked coming towards me.

"You heard me." I said before grabbing him by his shirt and pulling him in between my legs since I was sitting on the bar. "I pushed a woman to her death tonight." He didn't say anything, but I knew he was pissed. I just kissed him and hard at that tying to make him forget. I mean he wanted me to stay innocent, but I'd been far from that since before he found me four years ago. I heard Stefan take off out the door probably because of the scene Klaus and I were causing at the bar. Klaus stopped me his eyes following Stefan out the door.

"How was he tonight?" He asked me and I shrugged.

"As far as I could tell he wants this, but he's still holding back for some reason." I said while pressing my forehead to his. "Where are we heading next?" I asked and he just gave me a smirk before kissing me hard and making my tongue make room for his. I moaned and he picked me up off the bar.

"You'll see soon love."

* * *

_What'd you think? Hate it, love it? PLEASE review and let me know. I know this is only the first chapter, but i hope you've gotten a feel for it. I know Alexis is alittle blah in the first chapter and cry baby who just wants attention, but you'll come to find out why soon. Well i hope you review so i can put up the second chapter soon._


	2. Chapter 2: No Rest For The Wicked

_Sorry for the long wait its been hell lately with school ending and finals but its all over now.:) And i passed all of them! This chapter is short like i warned in the last one but i hope it sets up nicely for the next one._

* * *

Dead Wrong.

Ch 2. No Rest For The Wicked.

I woke up in bed alone, no surprise. It was cold in the room so I tugged the blanket tighter around my naked body. It was quite so I didn't know if I was alone or not. I sighed heavily wishing I could just once wake up still in his arms."You're beautiful when you sleep." I didn't even have to turn my head to know who was talking. I'd know that accent anywhere.

"Are you saying I'm not beautiful when I'm awake?" I asked rolling over and seeing him staring out the window. He turned away from it and gave me a small smile.

"Just not as peaceful." He said covering for himself.

"What are today's plans?" I asked knowing we'd be heading some place new. That's all my summer consisted of. I'd been all over the United States and I would've hated it if it wasn't for him.

"I don't know what your plans are, but Stefan and I are heading into the mountains for the night. It's a full moon." He told me and I sat up quickly not caring that my chest was bare.

"What am I supposed to do all night?" I asked knowing they wouldn't be back until the next morning.

"Shop; here are some of my credit cards." He said throwing them at me like I was his hooker.

"I'm not some whore you can buy off Klaus!" I yelled at him. He just chuckled and licked his lip, his trait that told me he was thinking.

"We're leaving in two hours so figure out how you plan to stay busy. I'll leave the car and driver with you." He told me before walking off into the bathroom. I got up and ran in there after him.

"Would you stop treating me like a child?" I asked while standing in the doorway as he stripped for a daily shower

."Stop acting like one and I won't have to treat you as if you were." He said while stepping out of his jeans and walking over to the toilet and taking a piss.

"What are you doing out their?" I asked not caring that he was peeing right in front of me.

"Hybrid stuff." He told me and I nodded. "Dear old Ray is still knocked out so I say I'll have my first hybrid in about 3 hours."

"His names Ray?" I asked before laughing. "I mean we've been looking for him all summer and I thought his name was Roy." Klaus laughed with me before walking over to me and pulling me flesh to him. We were both stark naked and I couldn't think of a single thing other than him inside me.

"You're such a bi-"

"Don't call me that." I said while hitting him on the shoulder.

"Beautiful woman is what I was gonna say." He said smiling at me and I giggled.

"Now I'm a woman? Not a child?" I asked confused and he shrugged before pulling me into the bathroom and straight towards the shower. I hurried and turned the water on not caring that it freezing cold.

"I wouldn't dare do what I've done to you to a child." He told me while moving my long now wet black hair out of my face.

"Shut up and just kiss me." I told him before crashing his lips onto mine.

"I love when you tell me what to do." he said huskily and I took this chance even if I knew he'd be pissed and leave me alone in the cold shower most likely. He continued kissing me down my whole body and stopping at one of his favorite places on me and taking one of my hard nipples into his mouth while his other hand cupped my ass.

"Take me with you then." I said and I knew after the words left my mouth I should've just left it alone and shopped my little heart out.

"We're not having the same conversation we've had multiple time this summer already again." He said while basically pinning me to the side of the shower.

"I thought you liked me telling you what to do?" I said cocking my head to the side while trying to be flirty and maintain some kind of peace."We're not going their Alexandra. You're staying here." He told me this time banging his hands on the wall and making an indenting of where his fists were.

"Okay." I said simply giving up.

"Anything could go wrong tonight." He said before kissing my collar bone. "I should get ready. I'll see you when I get back." He said before kissing me on the forehead and leaving me alone in the shower. Maybe I'm getting more of those so called physic powers I have. They're more like tools I can only use when I'm angry. Eh, that's probably why it worked I was pissed he was leaving me.

•••••••

10 new dresses, 7 pair of jeans, 6 pairs of heels, 3 pairs of boots, and 20 new shirts and jackets later I was being rushed into the SUV and heading to the airport with one pissed off Klaus and a tired looking Stefan.

"What happened?" I asked grabbing onto his hand and tangling them with mine. I was in the middle of both guys and neither of them would look at me. "Please one of you say something." I started whining. "Klaus," I said moving closer to him and basically sitting on his lap. I cupped his face in my hands and looked him directly in the eyes.

"They all died!" He said loudly and I hardly even flinched. "I did everything I was told, and they all still died."

"We'll figure it out." I said smiling down at him and he just nodded.

"That's the plan." He said and I just nodded. "That's where we're headed." he said to no one in particular. I just laid my head on his shoulder and cuddled closer to him trying to help.

••••••

"Wake up darling." Klaus whispered into my ear. I sighed loudly not wanting to be in the car anymore. It had been hours and I was cramped between two guys.

"I'm up, I'm up." I said huffing and pulling my hair up into a high ponytail.

"Good morning sleepyhead." Klaus told me before kissing me on the lips. Someone was in a better mood than when I went to sleep. The car slowed down "Welcome back to Chicago Stefan." he said as the car stopped and Klaus got out of the car and helped me with Stefan following behind us. We were in some kind of warehouse and Klaus walked to a door and opened it.

"What are we doing here?" Stefan asked the same question I was wondering.

"I remember how much you loved it here. Bringing back memories of the good old ripper days?" He said smiling as he opened the door and you could see the whole city.

"I blacked out most of them. A lot of blood and a lot of partying the details are all a blur." Stefan said sounding more depressed and sulky than most days. When was the fun ripper Stefan gonna come out. He was being a party pooper.

"Well that is a crying shame. The details are what makes it legend." that was before my boyfriend got boring and started drowning on about the old days during probation. "Chicago was magical."

"It looks magical, I can't wait to shop." I smiled and Klaus huffed.

"You did enough of that yesterday. Have you seen the trunk, it's full of all your things." Klaus told me and I shrugged.

"I imagine you'll have to end up getting rid of me sometime during this trip." I told him since it had happened almost everywhere we went. I haven't had to wear a single thing twice the whole summer, and that was one thing I wasn't complaining about.

"I'll take your word for it." Stefan finally spoke up after staring at the city for what seemed like ever."Like I said I don't remember most of it."

"Going to business then." Klaus said shutting the door and I knew things were about to get serious.

"Why am I still with you? We had our fun, your hybrids failed. I mean don't you wanna move on?" Stefan asked and before he could even get an answer Klaus started a new topic.

"We're going to see my favorite witch. If anyone can help us with our hybrid problem it's her." He said while walking towards the car and getting in. I got in after and waited for Stefan.

"Can't we get a hotel and sleep?" I asked Klaus who didn't say anything just gave me one of his looks. I huffed like a little kid and closed my eyes to get some kind of sleep for as long as I could. If their was anything I'd learned this summer it would have to be that on this long road we'd been traveling on there wasn't any rest for the wicked. And just my luck I was traveling with the devil.

* * *

_Love it? Hate it? Let me know please! REVIEW i need some kind of feed back and i would like to thank Cassie-D 101, Nirvana14, & UnicornzAreReal for Reviewing. I hope you all continue to read this story. I know it starts off slow, but i have some interesting things that are going to happen once they get back to mystic falls. I also plan to update at least once a week probably on a Monday or Tuesday, but i'm not sure since it's the summer and my schedule is crazy. Any who, hit that review button!_


	3. Chapter 3: The Magical City

Dead Wrong

Ch. 3. The Magical City

The car came to a jerking stop making me fly forward a bit. I shook my head and looked around. It looked as if we were in a back alley. "Where are we?" I asked as Klaus opened my door for me to get out.

"A place where dreams come true." Klaus whispered in my ear as he came up behind and took my hair out of the ponytail I had put it into earlier. "I like it better down, gives you more character." He told me before he kissed my neck a couple dozen times.

"Stop trying to butter me up." I told him while halting our walking. "What's going to happen beyond those doors that you want me to be so happy about?"

"Gloria's going to help us tap into those physic abilities of yours." He told me before pinching my ass to get me moving again. We walked into the building and it opened up to a medium sized bar. It was obviously old and held a lot of memories. The place gave me the wiggins and I didn't like it much. I could tell a lot of bad things had happened here. "Look familiar doesn't it?" Klaus asked Stefan loudly in my ear since he had his arms around my neck and was leaning on me.

"I can't believe this place is still here." is all Stefan could say obviously in a bit of shock. That's when I felt like we weren't alone and like on cue a figure came out from the back of the bar.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Said the tall black female. She had to be easily in her late 40s almost 50s. Her extremely short boy cut hair was completely grey and I got the faintest thought that she was the witch we were looking for.

"So a hybrid walks into a bar says to the barmaid-"

"Stop!" She said raising her voice and taking over the conversation. "You may be invincible, but that doesn't make you funny." She walked closer towards us and Klaus unwrapped his limbs from around me. He grabbed onto my hand and dragged me with him closer to the woman. "I remember you." She said talking to Stefan.

"Yeah, you're Gloria." He said unsure and with what I was sure was a hint of confusion in his voice. She nodded and he got a more confused look on his face. "Shouldn't you be more-"

"Old and dead?" she finished his question for him. "Now if I die who's gonna run this place." she joked while cracking a smile.

"How old, how dead?" I asked wondering what Klaus had gotten us into.

"Gloria's a very powerful witch." Klaus told me and I just nodded.

"I can slow the aging process down some with herbs and spells, but don't worry it'll catch up with me one day." She said and it was kind of saddening. She'd been alive for years passed what she was suppose to. I bet she watched all the people she cared about die over and over again.

"Stefan why don't you fix us up a little something from behind the bar." Klaus suggested, but it was more like an order.

"Yeah, sure thing." Stefan said sending that Klaus was sending him away from the important tall.

"Jack and coke, please." I told him before turning and seeing the old witch looking at me.

"You look ravishing by the way." Klaus said while trying to butter her up just like he'd done with me minutes before.

"Don't." she told him commandingly. The sad part was he listened. "I know why you're here." she said while taking a seat at the small table we'd been sanding by there were only two hairs so Klaus pulled me down on his lap. "A hybrid out to make more hybrids. That kinda news travels.

""So what am I doing wrong?" Klaus asked getting impatient and angry that his plan was known to people outside of his circle. It meant he needed to speed up the process before things got complicated. "I broke the curse."

"Obviously you did something wrong." Gloria told him and I got a bit frightened because I knew that Klaus knew he'd done everything he was told to do. He huffed a bit trying not to loose control. It took everything out of me not to turn around and baby him and tell him we were going to figure this out. "Look every spell has a loophole, but a curse that old we'd have to contact the witch that created it."

"Well that would be the original witch." Klaus said and it made me wonder how long he'd actually been alive. That was one conversation we'd never had. "She's very dead." Klaus told her somewhat smirking.

"I know. And for me to contact her I'll need help. Bring me Rebekah." Gloria told him and I got shocked.

"Rebekah, as in your-" and he cut me off.

"Not during business darling. Rebekah, Rebekah is a bit preoccupied." He said sounding annoyed with the long process.

"She has what I need." Gloria told him "Bring her to me."

"I have something even better. A Rousseau physic. Use her to your advantage." Klaus said obviously not wanting to get Rebekah.

"Rebekah has what I need. Your physic here's may help somewhat but from what I'm gathering she can't do anymore than sense people's presents. Bring me Rebekah." Gloria told him sternly.

"What is this?" Stefan asked from behind the bar sounding awfully flustered.

"Well I told you Stefan." Klaus said while standing up and making me with him. God I was tired and worn out. "Chicago's a magical place."

"This is me, with you." Stefan said holding something in his hands and extending a picture. It was old black and white and the two of them looked happy. Way happier than they looked now.

"Let's go." Klaus while dragging me by my arm and I could hear Stefan behind us.

"I didn't even get my drink." I whined and as soon as we were in the car I continued. "I hope you know just because you two can suck a person dry anytime you get hungry I still have to eat solid food."

"Right." Klaus laughed and so did Stefan. "I forget sometimes love what will it be? Panda Express?" He asked and I huffed I was sick of eating fast food once a day like I'd done all summer. "Make it quick we're on a deadline sweetheart."

"Fine." I told him huffing and getting tired of being dragged around from place to place. Four years of it and I could never get the hang of it.

"Head to the warehouse first. I don't have time for this." Klaus told the diver and I started getting pissed but I knew things would start getting smoother as soon as this hybrid mess was sorted out so I didn't complain.

"I changed my mind I want chipotle." I told him and he just nodded. The car ride back to the warehouse was shorted than I remember and he got in a hurry basically pushing me. Stefan hot on our trail.

"This doesn't make any sense why don't I remember you?" Stefan asked still holding the picture of the duo in his hand and looking down at it giving it the once over and putting his thinking face one.

"You said it yourself that time had a lot of dark holes." Klaus said while walking quickly to whatever he needed in the dark and dank warehouse.

"If you knew me why wouldn't you say anything?" Stefan questioned him while what I'm sure were a million more questions ran though his head.

"I'm a little busy right now; the trip down memory lane will have to wait." Klaus told him but that was before Stefan grabbed him by his arm and tried to make him talk.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked and I was hoping not to have to get in the middle of one of their fights.

"Stefan, leave it alone." I begged and he just have me side glance before continuing with his charade.

"Not until he answers me" Stefan demanded while still holding a firm grip on my boyfriends forearm. Klaus removed Stefan's hand from him and faxed him head on.

"Let's just say we didn't get off to a brilliant start. To be honest I hated you." Klaus told him before going into another worthless explanation about the past. Well not to worthless I learned that Rebekah, Klaus's sister had a relationship with Stefan.

"Your sister? So I knew another original vampire?" Stefan questioned and Klaus just walked off probably leaving Stefan with more questions than answers. I followed behind trying to figure out what exactly we were doing in the warehouse again.

"If you can't handle it than don't ask." Klaus finally spoke to him while still striding off to our unbeknownst to me destination. He finally stopped in front of a coffin and that's when I noticed their were four others in the room. I was dating a crazy lunatic.

"What are in all of these?" I asked slightly frightened. He just smirked at me before opening one and revealing the body of what looked like a dead girl. She was grey and had a dagger sticking out of her chest where I'm sure her heart was. The blond beauty was his sister I was sure of it. She was in a flapper dress from ten1920s and I figured he'd placed the dagger in her heart. He brushed his finger over her cheek. Stefan stepped up from behind us and sighed.

"I don't recognize her." He finally spoke. He was standing extremely close to him and the sound of his voice sent chills down the back of me.

"Don't tell Rebekah that. Rebekah's tempers worse than mine." And with that he removed the dagger from her chest and I was a bit frightened. Klaus got angry with me daily, how I could deal with another one of him and a worse female version at that im screwed beyond recognition."Time to wake up little sister."

•••••••

About twenty minutes later and we were still just staring at a sleeping corpse. "Anytime now Rebekah." Klaus said getting impatient with me. "She's being dramatic."

"Why don't you just tell me what the hell is going on." Stefan said while stepping closer to Klaus and crossing his arms.

"Why don't you feed the starving human?" I said dryly as I huffed. I wasn't sure how much longer I was going to last without food before my temper started getting the best of me.

"You obviously want me here for a reason right?" Stefan asked and I huffed and sat down on a wooden crate. Standing want taking all my energy up. I was tired and hungry.

"Uh huh." Klaus muttered "Well you have many useful talents. In fact I learned some of my favorite tricks for you." and with that I knew my handsome boyfriend was about to go back down memory lane. If I didn't know any better I'd say he was in love with Stefan. Then I remembered Klaus wasn't capable of love. He continued talking about one of his many favorite torture techniques he learned from Stefan before he started walking off. I huffed and pushed myself up from the crate. "I was your biggest fan.

""Why should I believe any of this?" Stefan asked as we rounded a corner and ran into a security guy I'd never seen before. He handed Klaus a bag which read Chipotle and I smiled. He handed me the bag.

"When she wakes up tell her to meet us at Gloria's bar then volunteer your corrugated artery and let her feed until you die." He instructed the man who just nodded his head. "Where are you going?" Stefan questioned as Klaus started walking again. I just wanted to eat before my food got cold.

"You think I'm lying Stefan. You and I knew each other, you trusted me with one of your secrets and now I'm going to prove it to you."

"How?" He questioned and I sighed they were worse than a married couple.

"Were going to your old apartment."

••••••

"Where are we?" I asked as the car stopped in front of a hotel.

"You're going to go finish eating what's left of that already demolished burrito inside. Get changed and ready for tonight and meet us back down here in an hour." Klaus told me and I sighed.

"Where are you going?" I asked while already knowing the answer.

"Stefan's apartment. We'll be back in an hour so I suggest your hurry." He told before kissing me swiftly. "Everything's already set up just tell the lady at the desk your name." He said while ushering me out of the car door. I listened to my hybrid boyfriend and went inside. It was a very nice hotel not sure what the name was, so I walked up to the front desk.

"Welcome to the Waldorf Astoria." The young woman probably only a couple years older than me said. "Checking in?" She asked and I shook my head no.

"My boyfriend dropped me off while he took care of some business. He said everything should already be set up. The names Alexandra Rousseau." I told her and she didn't even type anything into her computer just passed me over a key.

"You're in the luxury suit. Our bellboy Seth will show you the way." She told me and on cue a cute little bellboy came around the corner.

"You don't have any bags?" He asked and I laughed.

"I imagine they're already waiting for me." those were the perks for being around Klaus. You got five star treat all the way around. With everything, no exceptions except when we had no other choice or like me I had to eat fast food 7 days a week since we were always on the got in the elevator and made our way up to the second to last floor. The boy walked in front of me and stopped at what I assumed was my door.

"If you need anything just call down to the front desk." He said smiling and that's when I remembered I forgot my purse in the car.

"I'd tip you but I forgot my purse in the car because my stupid boyfriend was rushing me. I'm sorry." I said and he shook his head and smiled.

"No big deal ma'am. Enjoy your evening." He told me before walking off back to the elevator. I opened door and noticed it was a two room suit with a living room. Meaning Stefan and probably Rebekah too would be staying with Klaus and me. I sighed and went to the master bedroom. I hurried myself into the shower to freshen up for my night.

••••••

After taking what felt like decades to figure out what I was going to wear I finally deiced to just wear my normal dark wash jeans, one of my new pair of black boots, and a purple tank with my favorite leather jacket. I hurried downstairs and waited on Klaus. As if I was physic or something he showed up within minutes.

"You look smashing." Klaus told me when I got in the car and I rolled my eyes.

"It's called a shower you should try one." I joked at him and Stefan laughed causing me to look at him. "What so funny, you could too." I kissed Klaus swiftly then smiled. "Where are we going?" I asked and he smiled.

"Back to Gloria's to wait for my little sister." He told me and I sighed. I would say he never took me anywhere new but that was a lie. He just liked visiting the same places over and over again when we got somewhere new.

"I plan on drinking way more than I should then if we're going to a bar." I said hoping Klaus would protest.

"What's new about that?" Stefan asked me before passing me a bottle. Klaus chuckled at his statement.

"That bottle you're holding my dear is 1918 single malt." Klaus told me in my ear. "If you're nice, I'll let you have some."

"I can see you guys already started the party without me." I said looking at the half full bottle in my hands

."Had to do something while you got ready." Stefan said and I huffed.

"I liked it better when you didn't talk to me." I said half joking and half not. I hated when they got drunk and would gang up on me. God I couldn't wait for Rebekah to wake up. I need a girl friend after being around these two constantly. "When should Rebekah wake up?"

"Soon. Why?" Klaus asked as the car came to a stop and we got out.

"Because I can't handle anymore testosterone in my life." they both just laughed at me and I headed to the bar bottle in hand. That's when I remember and I went to let t drop out of my hand but right when I loosened my grip. Stefan saved it before it could even be in mid air.

"Stop with the fits Alexandra." Klaus told me while pushing further into the bar and right to the bar to set down on the stools. "Not everyone can stand your childish wimps like me." I just rolled my eyes and sat down on Klaus left and Stefan took the stool to his right.

"Can I get a jack and coke please Gloria?" I asked and she looked at me.

"How old are you baby girl?" She asked while getting a glass and pouring my drink.

"Eighteen." I said flatly and she looked at Klaus.

"They just keep getting younger, and younger, for you don't they?" She asked him before sliding me my drink.

"What can I say, they all want me." He told her as she placed two beers down in front of them.

"Mmhmm huh. Where's Rebekah?" She asked sounding impatient and obviously wanting us to get out of Chicago as fast as we came.

"She'll be here soon. We can't just conjure her on demand." Klaus told her while taking a big drink from the beer in his hand. "What's with you? I thought Chicago was your playground?" He turned and asked Stefan.

"So this is why you asked me to be your wingman? Because you liked the way I tortured innocent people?" Stefan asked frustrated but not even touching the beer in front of him.

"Well that's half of it." Klaus told him before reaching behind the bar and grabbing three shots for his 1918 single malt. "The other half Stefan is you used to want to be my wingman." He finished pouring the shots before picking sliding Stefan his and pushing me mine. Klaus picked his shot up and looked at us both. "To friendship." He said before we all clinked our shot glasses together. The single malt was strong and I didn't think I could take another shot. I quickly chased it with my jack and coke.

"That's a mans drink." Stefan told me seeing the look on my face.

"Do men prefer to have their taste buds burnt off?" I asked before grabbing Klaus's half finished beer and taking a swig. "It's almost as strong as wild turkey."

"It's been sitting on a self for over half a decade. It's supposed to be strong." Klaus said while taking the tumbler, that my jack and coke was in and filling it with the single malt. "You'll get used to it." He before taking a drink and kissing me. He tasted of nothing but the horrid drink but I didn't mind. It only made me want the kiss to last longer. We broke away and Stefan looked at us.

"So I'm confused." He said before taking my glass from Klaus and drowning it down his throat. "If we were such great friends," He started up again sounding rather tipsy. "Why do I only know you as the hybrid dick that sacrificed my girlfriend on an alter of fire?" Klaus just smirked at him.

"Good things must come to an end." He said before snatching a glass from behind the bar started telling yet another memory of his with Stefan.

"You compelled me to forget." Stefan spoke after Klaus finished his fifth story of the day. "It was time for Rebekah and I to move on. Better to have a clean slate." He drowned his drink before pouring what was left in the bottle into his empty cup.

"But why?" Stefan questioned and I was getting tired of his questions. That's all I'd heard all day. "You shouldn't have to cover your tracks." That's when what Stefan was saying sparked my interest.

"Unless you're running from someone." I finished for Stefan and Klaus looked at us both.

"Story times over." He told us before downing another glass of the brown liquor. I picked my head up off the bar and looked at Gloria.

"Two shots of vodka." I told her and she just nodded back at me while she chatted with a costumer at the other end of the bar.

"I need another drink." Stefan said before finishing off the one in his hand. "A real one." With that Stefan took off ad it was just Klaus and I.

"Don't even start Alexandra." He told me as he started pouring himself another glass of something that was behind the bar.

"I was just gonna ask for a kiss." I said smiling at him and he just gave me and glare. He wasn't in the mood anymore. "I don't care about any of that." I told him. "I just want a kiss from my boyfriend." I smiled and touched his arms as he drank more from his glass.

"Boyfriend?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"Stefan said it not me." I told him before taking one of the shots of vodka in front of me. I was about to get hammered.

"I see they've opened the doors to the rift raft now." Klaus said out of nowhere so I looked over and saw none other than the Damon Salvatore sitting where Stefan was before he took off.

"Oh honey, I've been called worse." Damon commented back with a smirk quit like the one Klaus gave back to him. Gloria called for last call and I ordered a sex in the beach. I looked over and saw Klaus spinning my little umbrella that came with it in his fingers.

"You don't give up do you?" He asked looking at the object in his hands.

"Give me my brother back and you'll never have to see me again." Damon told him and I huffed. There was about to be a fight.

"Well I am torn you see, I promised Stefan I wouldn't let you die. But how many freebies did I really sign up for? And clearly you want to die or otherwise you wouldn't be here so."

"What can I say I'm a thrill seeker." and that was the last comment Klaus was gonna let him have. He grabbed him by his neck and started chocking him. Which I think is redundant since he's a vampire who doesn't need to breathe, right? He lifted him off the ground and something snapped."Oh dear, what was that?" He asked not even amused. "I'm a little boozy so you'll excuse me if I miss your heart the first few tries." He then proceeded to stick him about five times in the torso area while saying no wrong place and such.

"You want a partner in crime forget Stefan I'm so much more fun." Damon told him before Klaus three him a crossed the bar.

"Klaus don't be stupid." I told him as e snapped the leg of a chair off and prepared to use it as a stake. I got up from my bar stool and stood with my hands on my hips looking at him seriously. He just glared at me before looking back at Damon.

"You won't be any fun after you're dead." Klaus reassured him while crouching down by him preparing to stake him.

"Klaus!" I screamed at the sometime the stake he just about drove into Damon's heart caught fire so he threw it.

"Really?" He asked getting pissed.

"Not in my bar." Gloria told him. "You take it outside."

"You don't have to negotiate your brother's freedom. When I'm done with him, he won't wanna go back." Klaus told Damon while keep him on the floor before releasing Damon's from his grip. Damon just groaned on the floor before getting up slowly and exiting the bar.

"My girlfriend and witch trying to save the other Salvatore. Charming." Klaus said angrily before exiting the bar quickly. I have Gloria an apologetic smile and took off after him.

"Stop, where re you going?" I asked as he made his way to the car.

"The warehouse to make some kind of progress today." He told me before looking passed me.

"Coming?" He asked Stefan who just nodded and we all climbed into the car for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

••••••

"Stay here until I tell you to come." Klaus told us and then he looked only at me. "Both of you." After that he strode off into the warehouse.

5 minutes later

"We can go in now." Stefan told me walking in front of me and into the building.

"Stefan." Said Rebekah standing their waiting for him to say something, anything. That's when Klaus stalked over to him put a hand on his chest and looked him in the eyes.

"Now, you remember." He told him before stepping of the way and behind Stefan to me and grabbing my hand.

"Rebekah." Stefan exclaimed like he'd just come up out of the water for air. He started walking over to her but was stopped before he could reach her.

"Stefan." Klaus spoke his name making Stefan turn around and look at him.

"I remember you, we were friends." Stefan told him in shock. Klaus just smiled.

"We are friends." He corrected him while walking over to him and touching his shoulder to reassure him. "Now the reason you're here." He said while dropping my hand and the one that was in Stefan's shoulder and striding off towards Rebekah.

"Gloria tells me you know how to contact the original witch." He said smiling right in her face.

"The original witch?" Rebekah asked with a scowl on her face.

"What do you have that Gloria needs?" Klaus asked his sister and she started touching her chest and neck.

"Where's my necklace?" She asked before going crazy. "What did you do with it I never take it off?"

"I don't know I didn't touch it."

"We need to find it Nick."

"Tell me that's not what Gloria needs.

""I want it back!"

"Tell me that's not what she needs!" Klaus said getting extremely angry at yet another bump in the road. He then grabbed his sister's shoulder and shook her. "Rebekah!" He said before she hit his arms off of her and stalked back to her coffin to look for her necklace. She couldn't find it so she got angry and threw the coffin and started breaking it.

"What about her maybe she stole it!" She said while making her way over to me.

"Did you take my necklace?" she asked and I shook my head no.

"I only just meet you today." I told her and obviously she didn't like that answer because she quickly bit my neck.


	4. Chapter 4: Need You Now

**Dead Wrong**

**Ch. 4 Need You Now.**

I woke up in a big comfy bed with what felt like a nasty hangover. My stomach ached and head hurt. I tried remembering what happened. The last thing I remember was Rebekah and Klaus fighting."It wasn't a dream." A female voice told me and I shot up from the bed and came face to face with Rebekah.

"You attacked me." I said before touching my neck and feeling no puncture marks.

"He healed you, my brother he's fascinated with you." She said while staring at me while circling me. "He told to come borrow somethings from you."

"Borrow what?" I asked confused and just wanting Klaus.

"Clothes of course." She told me while waking over to the closet."Do women these days have no self respect?" She asked while holding up one of my dresses to herself. She just stood there standing in the mirror holding the dress over self. She was wearing one of the hotel robes.

"They're just what's in style." I said trying to make small talk.

"They're hideous." She told me while throwing the dress on the ground.

"Well pick something and we can go shopping." I told her and she sighed before picking up a pair of jeans."I think we're close enough in size."

"Somewhat." She told me before grabbing a pair of underwear with the tag still on and tearing it off before pulling them on under her robe.

"My two favorite girls." Klaus said from behind us. I turned and smiled at him.

"Thanks for last night." I said as I walked over to him and gave him a kiss.

"I'm sorry for last night." He told me and I shrugged.

"We're off to a better start, aren't we Rebekah?" I asked turning and wrapping my arms around Klaus's neck.

"Yes." She said smiling. "We're becoming fast friends."

"Good. I wouldn't want it any other way." He told us before giving me a peck on my cheek. "Now hurry and get ready, we've got a long day ahead of us."

••••••

"Shopping, shopping, I love shopping." I sang as I hung up more things for Rebekah to try on.

"You're borderline addict to it." Klaus told me before I sat down on his lap. One of the champagne girls came over to fill up the boys glasses and I gave her dirty look. Klaus smiled at her and took the whole bottle.

"There has to be more to this dress." Rebekah called from the dressing room.

"There's not." Klaus told her and I sighed before taking a sip of his champagne.

"So women in the twenty first century dress like prostitutes then?" She asked coming out and making us all want to drink more. I was starting to think that what Klaus saw in me was that I was like his sister. We were just alike besides the fact that she was a vampire and ten times worse. "You know I got dirty looks for wearing trousers.

""You wore trousers so woman today could wear nothing." He told her getting tired of shopping and the fact that he was drinking and it wasn't even noon.

"And what is this music? It sounds like a cable car accident." She whined some more.

"It's dance music." Stefan tried explaining to her.

"People dance to this?" She asked not buying it.

"Are we done?" Klaus asked getting impatient?

"No, she hardly has enough clothes." I told him.

"Right, thank you." She told finally cracking a smile. "And why are you do grumpy?" She asked him out of curiosity.

"I need one thing from you to find out why my hybrids are dying. One thing, your necklace and you lost it." He told her annoyed that we still had shit to figure out.

"I didn't loose it it's just been missing for 90 years." She told him and he just smirked back at her."What do you think?" She turned and asked Stefan while looking down at the dress she was wearing and turning around slowly and focusing on her ass abit.

"I like it." He told her slightly hesitating. She gave him a look that said really. "What? I said I liked it." He asked confused, and covering for himself.

"I can always tell when you're lying Stefan" She told him awhile marching back into the dressing room. Stefan looked at Klaus with a defensive look on his face saying what the fuck

."Nice one, good work." Klaus told him frustrated with dealing with her.

"You're the one who pulled the dagger out of her." Stefan told him with confidence.

"I heard that." She yelled from the dressing room and Klaus sighed loudly while pouring himself another drink.

"Would it kill you guys to be nice?" I asked he duo and Stefan huffed.

"Alright, I'm gonna get some fresh air." He told us before getting up and leaving. Klaus almost finished his glass of champagne before I took if out of his hand.

"It's not even noon yet pace yourself." I told him before finishing it off myself.

"Think of it this way, I drink I don't rip anyone's head off." He told me and I kissed his neck, and up to his jawline finally getting to his lips.

"I can think of some funner ways to get rid of stress." I told him before I bit his lip just the tiniest.

"God, are you guys always all over each other?" Rebekah asked as she came out of the dressing room. I sighed wanting more than a second alone with him.

"No, we hardly ever get anytime together." I pouted before crossing my arms over my chest.

"If you're going to be an asshole Niklaus I'll just buy them all so we can get out of here." Rebekah told him with s sigh as Klaus filled up his champagne glass again.

"Do as you please my dear sister." He told her before taking a long drink from his glass and smiling up at her. I huffed and got up.

"We'll take them all." I told the lady at the front before handing her one of Klaus's credit cards.

"What are we doing today?" She asked while pulling her shorts down like they'd magically get longer.

"Back to Gloria's I do imagine." I said sitting back down on her brothers lap.

"I feel like we just left there." Rebekah said getting frustrated.

"You and me both." I said before reaching for Klaus champagne glass but he kept it out of my reach.

"Would you both stop being so unreasonable?" He asked before finishing his glass himself. "Now let's go, we've got a busy day ahead of us."

••••••

"I swear we've been here for hours." I complained in Klaus's ear. "How is this the busy day you've planned for us?" I questioned and he ignored me. "Sitting around drinking is real busy work-"

"Don't patronize me Alexandra." He said not letting me finish my sentence meaning he was pissed beyond recognition already.

"You left us." Rebekah spoke and I looked up to see Stefan coming down the stairs to the main part of Glorias bar.

"Yeah sorry. Retail therapy was making my head explode." He said joking around abit, but also being serious.

"Tell me about it." Klaus agreed.

"What's she doing?" Stefan asked looking at Gloria sitting at a table with light candles on it reading a book.

"She failing." Klaus said being the optimistic person he isn't.

"It hard to find something when you don't have anything to go on." She told him getting tired his attitude.

"So use me." Rebekaj suggested while hoping off the bar. "I only wore it for a thousand years.

""Now see this one offers a solution." Gloria said expressing some real optimism. Rebekah hopped up onto the table and looked at Gloria for instructions. "Now put your hands in mine." We all just stared and wait. And nothing happened.

"Go help them!" Klaus kinda shouted at me but I did because he was not in a good mood what's so ever.

"Just put your hands over ours and thinking about the necklace." Gloria told me and I just nodded while taking there hands in mine.

"I can sense something." She said and I sighed in relieve finally a break though. She started talking in Latin and that's when I fell to the ground. Klaus rushed over to me and gave me the once over after helping me up. "I found it."

"So where is it?" Rebekah asked while Klaus rubbed my back.

"It doesn't work like that doll." Gloria told her with a smirk playing on her lips. "There's a girl with her friends-"

"Yes a dead girl with dead friends." Rebekah spoke getting angry. "If I don't get my necklace back."

"Well I have dive back in to get the details." Gloria told her.

"So dive." Klaus told her and not once leaving my side.

"I need more time." She told him getting frustrated and he move closer towards her pulling me with him. "And space. You're harshing my juju."

"Well we'll wait." Klaus said growing impatient and just wanting some answers.

"I'm sure you can, but that's not what I asked." She told him and he didn't look pleased.

"Hey, you know what." Stefan said while coming over to us. "Why don't we just come back later. I'm hungry anyways." He said before leaning in toward Klaus. "I'll let you pick who we eat." Stefan told him but the whole time Klaus was looking at Gloria. Stefan patted him on the back a few times before walking off towards the stairs. Klaus was obviously thinking about and started heading that way too, dragging me with him. Rebekah soon following after us.

"Get in the car and go to the warehouse. We'll meet you there after we get our food." Klaus told me and I huffed.

"Fine, just don't think because you're hunting you can flirt with some tramp." I told him before kissing him and getting in the car.

"We need to talk soon." He told me while raising his eyebrows and I just nodded. He obviously wanted to know what I knew about what happened in their.

"I like her Niklaus." Rebekah told them as they started walking. "She keeps you in check."

••••••

"My girls dead, I'm bored." Rebekah said and I shuddered. I hated watching them feed.

"I've been bored. Can you too finish and clean up soon please?" I asked while twirling my hair around my finger out of boredom.

"You weren't kidding about being hungry." Klaus said to Stefan while completely ignoring us.

"It's been a long day." Stefan said while breathing heavily after literally sucking the life out of the dead girl on his lap.

"Try being related to her, and dating the other." Klaus said while looking at Rebekah and I who were sitting on a big wooden crate.

"You're being mean." She whined while taking the words right out of my mouth.

"Stop being a dick." I told him getting pissed off that he was pissed off and being mean Stefan just laughed and Rebekah huffed.

"And why are you being mean? You used to love me." She said getting serious.

"It's been ninety years Rebekah give him a minute." Klaus said with annoyance in his voice.

"Why are you taking his side?" Rebekah spoke up while getting very offended.

"Because my dear sister I feel pity for any man who doesn't give you want you want."

"Would you stop making me out to be a brat? I am not a brat!" She told him while raising her voice.

"Atleast he doesn't make you out as I child." I told her and she huffed.

"A thousand years of life experience says other wise. And the four years I've spent with you." He said smiling like he knew it was getting to laughed.

"You're no picnic either. I mean I've only spent one summer with you and I feel like I wanna blow my head off." Stefan smiled at bring Klaus down a few notches while Rebekah and I laughed our asses off.

"We all hate eachother, it's settled." I said still laughing.

"Fantastic." Rebekah said not taking her eyes off of Stefan who started moving and threw the dead body to the floor with a thud."I need to go." He said getting up and licking the blood that was around his mouth off and walking away.

"Where's he going?" Rebekah asked looking at Klaus and I.

"To write a name on a wall. It's a long story." He told her before throwing the body that was on his lap off and onto the floor.

"Baby sister find something to keep busy, Alexis and I have to have a chat."

"About what?" She asked and Klaus just grabbed my hand and pulled me to a parked car somewhere in the maze of a warehouse.

"What do you wanna talk about?" I asked knowing that if he kept kissing me their wasn't going to be any talking.

"What. Did. You. See?" He asked kissing me in between each word.

"Just like Gloria said three girls, friends." I said not knowing what else really. "It was just quick flashes, i felt like Gloria was trying to keep me out." I told him and he nodded.

"Interesting." He said while getting off of me and sitting up straight in the car. He put his thinking face on and I got impatient.

"Talk to me." I told him while grabbing his arm. "It's just us, you can tell me what's on your mind."

"Something isn't right." He said and I nodded agreeing.

"Also when I was in there when I got knocked down it felt like because one of the girls had power." He looked at me confused and I just shrugged."I'm not sure though, it might have been Gloria."

We just sat there for a few minutes neither of us talking just thinking in comfortable silence. "You're still really tense." I told him and he agreed.

"Too much fucking stress." He told me before wrapping his arms around me.

"I can help." I told him while my hands found his belt.

"My sister is out there." He told me with a mischievous smile on his face.

"And she'll stop listening when she figures out the dirty things we're doing." I told him smiling. I undid his belt, unbuttoned him, and pulled his pants to his ankles. "God, why are you do big?" He just smirked at me before kissing me hard .I took his simi hard cock in my hand and started jacking him off. Soon we both couldn't take it anymore so our lips broke apart and mine were now on his shaft. I took him into my mouth he was hard now and I couldn't take it I wanted him in me. Klaus had the same thoughts since he quickly picked me up and laid me down in the back seat. I started undoing my jeans as quick as I could. Before I knew it they were off and Klaus was in me. I screamed as we rode each other for what felt like hours but I'm sure it was only minutes since we hadn't done anything in awhile.

"Less stressed?" I asked as I laid on top of him.

"Yes." He said while stroking my hair. "I've gotta go." He told me while sitting us up slowly.

"Why?" I asked pissed that he was leaving in the middle of our time.

"Somethings not right i'm gonna check on Gloria. Stay here." He told me as he quickly started getting dressed. I just huffed and crossed my arms.

"You know I hate it when you leave me after sex." I told him sadly and he just nodded.

"Buisness calls darling." He told me and I sighed.

"Buisness is our lives, and I can't even get an hour with you." I complained before klaus showed me the time on his phone.

"It's been three hours love." He told me now fully dressed before kissing me and leaving. I guess we lasted longer than I thought. I smiled to myself before getting dressed and then falling asleep.

••••••

I woke up feeling Klaus's presence. He wasn't around me so I hurried up and got out of the car. I heard voices so I went toward them when I went around the corner I saw Klaus attack Stefan.

"Klaus!" I screamed unsure of what was happening and I noticed that he'd snapped his neck.

"We're leaving." He told me coming up to me. "I'll explain on the way." He told me while taking my face in his hands. "okay?" He asked trying to he an answer out of me I just nodded before he kissed me.

"How cute, now let's go before he wakes up." Rebekah told us while walking out of our sight. Klaus then grabbed my hand and took outside to where our car was waiting. He got in after me and the door. We were back on the road. Again.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:**** I know it's been awhile since i last updated i'm so sorry. I've been super busy and i've had so many thoughts about things. This story is probably gonna cool down since it's summer and i dont have my weekly inspiration. Check out my new story if you like Teen Wolf. Please review when you get a chance. & again im sorry for the wait. I hope this made up for it in some way. **


	5. Chapter 5: The Take Over

Dead Wrong.  
Ch 5. The Take Over.

"She's still alive." I told Klaus and he looked at me.

"How do you know?" He questioned and I shrugged.

"Simple guess. Is that why we're in Mystic Falls?" I asked looking around and he nodded.

"Things are gonna get messy in there." He said and I just sighed loudly.

"Let me guess, you want me to stay behind? Again." I asked trying to stay calm.

"Yes." He told me not even trying to comfort me. "It's gonna get messy, and if anything happens. You have to act like we're nothing. You act like you're nothing to me." Klaus said before standing up and walking away from me.

I didn't know if I should be flatter or what. Did it truly mean Klaus cared or what I reading too much into it.

"Is he gone?" I asked Rebekah who just nodded her head.

"It's for your own safety you know." She told and I sighed loudly. "He wouldn't be warning just anyone about these things."

I just sat their and crossed my arms over my chest and looked at Stefan who was laying on the ground, broken neck and all.

"What do we do?" I asked her looking at Stefan laying on the ground.

"We wait." She told me and I sighed heavily wondering how bad things were gonna get.

30 minutes later

Stefan started moving then he jerked up and looked at Rebekah an I.

"What happened?" He asked while feeling his neck.

"Awh, he lives." Rebekah told him while standing over him and looking down at his form.

"What happened?" He asked again confused on what exactly was going on.

"You took a beating. My brothers been breaking your neck all afternoon. Quit the temper." She said while leaning on the side of the truck and crossing her arms.

"Why'd be bring us back to Mystic Falls?" He questioned while slowly trying to get to his feet before stopping when he was on his knees.

"You can stop playing dumb now." Rebakah told him and I just nodded.

"The birthday girl, I should've known." I told him while feeling completely stupid for not saying anything earlier.

"It didn't take us long to figure out what you've been hiding." She said with a slight pissed tone in her voice. Stefan finished getting to his feet and gave her the best confused look he could.

"I'm not hiding anything." He lied looking directly at her then over at me. "I've done everything Klaus has asked me to. You know this Alexis."

"You just left out the part that the doppelgänger is still alive, no big deal." I said not really wanting to be in the middle of the argument that was about to take place. Rebekah looked pissed and I didn't blame her. Stefan just looked at me then back to Rebekah and started walking around.

"Where is Klaus now?" He asked while wandering off towards the back of the truck.

"With any luck ripping that cows bloody head off." Rebekah told him while staying as calm as she was gonna get at the point. But for Stefan that didn't work out too well. He stopped his movements as soon as the words left Rebekahs mouth. He then launched himself at her at full speed making both of them fly out of the truck. I hurried to my feet and saw Stefan pinning Rebekah to he ground.

"Where is she?" He asked sounding the angriest I've ever heard Stefan.

"You really do love her don't you?" Rebekah asked before pushing Stefan and herself up quickly and slamming them into the truck. She hit him a couple times before he picked up and crowbar and attempted to hit Rebekah with it. I didn't know what happened but the crowbar went flying out of his hands. Stefan turned around and looked at me and looked as if he was about to attack but Rebekah picked up the crowbar and stabbed him in the stomach with it.

"Come on!" Rebekah told me demanding. "You're coming with me now, you saved my life"

"What's the plan?" I asked as we set foot in the high school.

"Niklaus told me to find the werewolf. So let's start there. He's gonna have friends, and lots of them do watch my back." She told me as we continue to walk threw halls before Rebekah held her hand up telling me to stop walking. She moved the hair out of the way of her ear before turning left and going down another hallway. "Get Ready."

We continued walking and went through another doorway finding a couple kissing. I looked at Rebekah who smiled back at me. "You two are adorable." She told me stopping a few feet away.

"Uh, do we know you?" Asked the girl she was bad blonde curled hair and her boyfriend was buff and brown headed. I figured he was the werewolf.

"You're Caroline, Elena's friend which makes you Tyler. The werewolf." She said smiling and I couldn't help but smile either. The look of shock on their faces when he said the last part was priceless. The blond step in front of her boyfriend and walked closer towards us.

"And who are you?" She asked looking at the both of us.

"I'm the new girl." Rebekah told her before vamping out and launching herself at the girl. Her boyfriend who went into shock for a second looked at the two girls then at me and I shook my head no before using my found gifts and pinning him against the lockers with my mind. Rebekah snapped he girls neck before standing up.

"Good job." She told me her smile never leaving her face until she looked at the werewolf I now knew as Tyler. I dropped him to the ground and he fell to his knees. Rebekah grabbed him and starting dragging him down the hallway.

"Where are we going?" I asked following behind her.

"The gym. We'll find Klaus there." She told me while walking as fast as she could with me following and dragging Tyler with her. He kept protesting and trying to get free. We then came to a set of double doors and Rebekah busted in. The gym was huge and there were things everywhere mostly cups covering the floor. Besides Klaus in the room there were five other people, teenagers probably around my age. Two girls and a guy. One of the girls looked oddly familiar and I knew she had to be the doppleganger because she reminded me of Katherine Pierce. The other female was African American with long brown hair she had an odd look to her and held herself proud, she was the witch friend Klaus had told me about. The guy on the other hand was just dreamy, your typical american boy blonde hair blue eyes. Not the mention the two people one the floor averting their eyes out of fear.

"Get off of me!" Tyler told her and she just walked him over closer towards Klaus.

"Hush now." She told him and that's when I saw Klaus look at me but he pretended like it was normal.

"I'd like for you all to meet my sister Rebekh and my physic Alexis." Klaus spoke gesturing at his as we walked closer to him. "Fair warning, they can be quit mean." He told them with a shit eating grin plastered in his face the whole time.

"You don't have to be an ass." Rebekah told him while throwing him Tyler.

"Leave him alone." Snapped the doppleganger.

"I'm gonna make this very simple." Klaus told them ignoring the doppleganger and dragging Tyler as he walked slightly away from the group. "Everytime I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid they die during the transition. It's quit horrible actually." He then bit into my wrist before cover Tyler's mouth with it. Making him drink his blood. All the humans around yes gasped, but I healed my cool. "I need for you to find a way to save my hybrids Bonnie. And for Tyler's sake, you better hurry." Then he snapped the boys neck. They all gasped and jumped out of fright and fear of what would happen next. Tyler's dead limp body fell to the ground with a loud thud. They all looked at Klaus with disgusted scowls on their faces. He just smiled at the scene like the sadistic bastard is he.

They all just stood around trying to figure out what to do next and inspecting their dead friend lying on the floor with a broken neck. "He killed him." Said the blond boy who was on the ground looking at the soon to be werewolf hybrid.

"He's not dead. Klaus's blood will turn him into a vampire." The pacing doppleganger told her friends. I just sat on the bleachers with Rebekah getting bored. Klaus kept looking back at us obviously pissed she brought me with her. I couldn't wait to tell him about saving Rebekahs life, but I knew that was going to have to wait.

"And if Bonnie's successful he'll live through his transition." Klaus spoke while hopping down from the bleachers. Rebekah bumped into me tell me to follow them. So I did. "Go on and fetch your grimoire's, enchantments, and what not. I'll hold onto Elena for safe keeping." He grabbed Elena by the arm and looked to the witch waiting for her to leave. The two young girls exchanged a glance before the witch and blonde boy took off.

"So this is the latest doppleganger?" Rebekah asked looking her up and down and being very obvious about it. "The original one was much prettier." She said out of jealousy but I couldn't help but laugh alittle. Rebekah and I were getting closer and I liked it. We smiled at each other and Elena gave us dirty looks.

"Enough, you two." He said looking at us. "Take the wolf boy elsewhere would you." He asked and I walked toward Tyler as Rebekah stared at Elena.

"Rebekah!" I snapped getting impatient. "There is only so much I can do." I told her while moving Tyler's body to the door with my mind. I saw a small smile sweep a crossed Klaus's face, but it was gone as quick as it was there. Only for my eyes to see.

"Coming." She told me while walking my way. She picked up one of Tyler's arms and started dragging him. I took a finale look at Klaus before leaving and I noticed how close to Elena he was standing. I shook my head and closed my eyes. I was stupid to get jealous over nothing.

We walked back to where we started and sat down against some lockers. Rebekah started going through Caroline's pockets and pulled out some gum and a cell phone. She offered me a piece of gum, I gladly expected it out of boredom. We then started going through the girls phone, something I know pisses most people off.

About 15 minutes later the blonde on the floor started moving around. She groaned and opened her eyes and looked over at us.

"We didn't have mobile telephones in my day." Rebekah told her and the blonde didn't seem to care. She was feeling her neck and almost gasping for breath. "It would have made life a whole lot easier I suppose." She then took a picture of the two of us.

"If you have friends to even contact. My phone contacts are you, your brother, and Stefan." I told her she just laughed.

"Hmm very true." She told me before shrugging.

"Where's Tyler?" Caroline asked ignoring our conversation.

"He's dead." Rebekah told her and I hit her shoulder.

"For the time being." I added and Rebekah nodded.

"What did you do to him?" She asked while going over to her dead boyfriend and checking for any signs of life.

"Think of it as he took a nap, and when he wakes up he'll be a hybrid." Rebekah smiled at the girl who gave us confused looks.

"A hybrid?" She asked still trying to wrap her head around the whole situation.

"Yes, just like Klaus." I added smiling and hoping everything worked out tonight. And so far everything was, expect the fact that I was here.

"Ugh, vomit." Rebekah said while looking at Caroline's phone and I peeked over and saw a picture of Stefan and Elena. She was trying to zoom in but she couldn't figure it out.

"What are you doing?" I asked snatching the phone away from her to help.

"Move down towards her necklace." She told me and I did as I was told before she freaked out. "Is that my necklace?" She asked herself before looking at Caroline and jumping to her feet. "Why is that doppleganger bitch wearing my necklace?" Caroline just shrugged.

"That's Elenas necklace, Stefan gave it to her last year when they got together." Caroline told the pissed vampire. She then proceeded to take off down the hall and I knew right where we were headed.

"Where is it?" Rebekah asked while storming through the doors and heading straight for Elena. I knew how she got over tho necklace from experience so I knew this wasn't going to end well. "Where my necklace?"

"I tired stopping her." I told him as I came in behind her. She was a bitch on a mission and there was no stopping her.

"What are you two going on about?" Klaus asked dice we entered and put all the attention on us.

"She has my necklace." Rebekah told him while handing Klaus the phone and getting in Elena's face.

"Well, well, well, more lies." Klaus said looking at Stefan who's mouth was covered in blood from feeding. The two scared kids who were in here earlier were now dead. The latest victims of the ripper.

"The vampire named Caroline said Stefan gave it to her." I told him and Klaus just nodded obviously thinking of what he could do.

"Where is it?" Rebekah asked already on her last wimp.

"I don't have it anymore." Elena told her scared and confused.

"You're lying!" Rebekah told her before launching herself at the poor girl who stood no chance much like I when I was attacked by the scary raging blonde. We all moved towards them breaking it up with my powers causing Elena to fly a crossed the floor.

"Knock it off!" Klaus told Rebekah as he manhandled her.

"Make her tell me where it is Nick!" She screamed at him while pushing his hands off of her. Klaus looked at his sister and gave in. He walked over to Elena and crouched down since she was laying on the floor holding her neck.

"Where's the necklace sweetheart?" He asked her and Elena obviously frightened backed away alittle. "Be honest."

"Im telling the truth, Katherine stole it." She told him and I knew by the mention of her name he was pissed.

"Katerina, of course." He said not the least bit surprised. "Well that's unfortunate, if we had the necklace it would make things awhile lot easier for your witch. But since we're doing this the hard way, let's put a clock on it shall we." He said while standing up and going over to the scoreboard controller. We all just watched him. He hit a button and it buzzed, the scoreboard read 20:00. "Twenty minutes, if Bonnie hasn't found a solution by then I want you to feed again. And this time I want you to feed on Elena." I looked down at the ground where the scared girl still sat holding her neck. The look on her face was terrifying. "You know you want to."

"Klaus, don't do this to him." Elena begged him her voice sounding like she was on the edge of tears.

"Nobody leaves! If she tries to leave fracture her spine." Klaus said while leaving the gym, Rebekah and I trailing quickly behind him. As soon as we were out of ear shot Klaus stopped walking and pinned Rebekah to the wall his hand on her neck.

"Why'd you bring her?" He asked softly obviously talking about me. I raced over to the two of me and looked at him.

"Did you not see me in there?" I asked him bluntly. "I can take care of myself, and in fact I saved Rebekahs life tonight." I told him being as cocky as possible because I was fucking proud of myself for finally being able to protect myself.

"Is that true?" He asked Rebekah not once loosing the grip he held on her neck.

"Yes." She said and he finally let go before looking at me and walking away.

"Go back to dog sitting." He told us before disappearing down the hallway.

"Sorry." I told Rebekah she just shrugged it off.

"I knew bringing you was a risk, but you can take care of yourself. He just can't see that. Now let's go find our favorite vampire " She told making me smile. I hadn't had a female friend since before summer. The school Klaus had me at before was an all girls school so I was used to being around girls. That was until this summer when I was constantly with Klaus and Stefan.

"I feel like 85 percent of being a villain is waiting." I told Rebekah while passing the science room we moved Tyler and Caroline into. Tyler was still passed out dead, he was now lying on one of the tables with Caroline hovering over him.

"Patients is a virtue." She told me causing me to laugh out loud.

"Says the girl who attacks everyone about her necklace before they have time to explain." I told her and she huffed before looking Caroline's phone more. I sighed heavily wanting something to happen. The whole waiting business was boring when I had to be away from Klaus. That's when Tyler started moving on the table. He erupted into coughing and trying to catch his breath. Caroline tried comforting him.

"Where am I? What happened?" He asked looking around.

"Tyler-" Caroline started but was cut short by Rebekah.

"Don't be short about it." Rebekah told the other blonde vampire. Tyler's head shot over in our direction and he looked at us confused.

"What's going on?" He asked looking back at Caroline. Her face already held his fate. She looked afraid and devastated all at the same time.

"Klaus is turning you into a vampire. A hybrid, you're in transition." Caroline told him leaving out the part where he mostly like would die.

"Don't forget to mention the success rate of most hybrids." I told her and she sighed they both looked at me.

"It's the best part." Rebekah said shaking her head and looking at Tyler. "You'll only survive if your witch is successful. If not you're pretty much dead."

"You're going to be okay." Caroline told him while rubbing his arm. He just continued to look at Rebekah. "Okay? It's going to be okay." She said touching his hair trying to calm him down as he breathing got rough.

"I wonder how she's doing." Rebekah said to no one in particular while throwing me Caroline's phone.

"Not so good for Elena." I said holding up the phone that started counting down from 60.

"Tic tock goes the gym clock." Rebekah said sarcastically with a mischief smile painted on her face. She was honestly hoping Bonnie failed so she could have Stefan all to herself.

"All we have left to do now is wait." I told them and Caroline looked pisses, Tyler scared. But I give Caroline props she continued to just coax and try to make Tyler feel better. Even when the shaking and profuse sweating started.

Klaus came in awhile later smiling. "The verdict is in. The original witch says the doppleganger should be dead."

"Does that mean we can kill her?" Rebekah asked getting super excited and practically dancing over to her brother.

"No, I'm fairly certain it means the opposite." He told his eager of a beaver sister.

"What?" She asked while grabbing Caroline from behind.

"Call it a hunch." He told her before leaning down on the table Tyler was using to hold himself up on. He held out a vial of blood in front of the werewolf/vampire. "Elena's blood, drink it."

"No, no, no, Tyler don't." Caroline told him as she wiggled around in Rebekahs grasps.

"If he doesn't feed he'll die anyway love. Consider this an experiment." He told her while not once looking away from Tyler. "It's okay." Tyler started moving as fast as he could to get a hold of the vial before grasping it and drinking all of its continents with shaky hands. Tyler started shaking even more than he was before and he fell to the ground knocking things off tables around him.

"No, Tyler!" Caroline screamed while trying to break free from Rebekah who wasn't budging. Tyler continued to convulse on the the floor before screaming out in pain a few times and sporting a pair of wolf eyes with fangs.

"Well that's a good sign." Klaus told him smiling as he crouched down by the only other hybrid in the world besides himself.

"Her blood is what they need?" I asked Klaus as we stood outside of Elena's hospital room.

"Yes." He told me while staring intently at the girl in the hospital bed.

"What's next?" I asked and he smiled before looking at me.

"I'm gonna take my girls and get out of this one pony town." He told me and I smiled.

"It didn't get messy tonight." I told him and he nodded his head before grabbing my hand and pulling me outside to find Rebekah.

"How did you know?" Rebekah asked when we first saw her.

"You know how much the original witch hated me. You think I would a anything other than the opposite of what she says?" He asked her before dropping my hand and passing alittle.

"A thousand years in the grave and she's still screwing with you." Rebekah laughed and I just stood there. We'd finally accomplished what we'd spent all summer trying to do. What would happen next?

* * *

**Authors NOTE:**** I know this hasnt been updated in a really long time but i really want to finish this story. I cant even watch the vampire diaries and not think about it. Hopefully i'll be updating twice a week for awhile since i have 14 chapters finished. Please everyone bare with me, thats all i ask.**


	6. Chapter 6: Lead You On

Dead Wrong.  
Ch 6. Lead You On.

"Alexis." Klaus said breaking me from my day-dream. "Are we boring you?"

"No, sorry I was just thinking how we finally accomplished what we spent all summer doing." I told him the smile on my face growing.

"God, you two are sickening." Rebekah said while jumping off the hood of whomever car she sat upon. "I'll get the car, you guys get Elena." She told us and I just smiled at Klaus.

"I'm proud of you." I told him and he just smirked at me.

"Yeah, well I wouldn't aspect anything less." He told me while being the asshole he was. "I'm proud of you too, for finally coming into your powers. I bet we could tap into-" He stopped what he was saying in the middle of his sentence. "Look who finally decided to show up to the party."

Klaus and I turned around to see Damon Salvatore charging out way. "Where is she?" He demanded.

"Elena, she's uh, making a donation to a greater cause." Klaus told him being sarcastic. Damon tried walking past Klaus who pushed him back. "Don't interfere with things mate."

"You'll have to kill me." Damon told him getting in his face.

"I'd love to kill you but, I made a pledge to your brother and unlike him I keep my word." Klaus told him while still holding him back with one arm. "Although you know thinking about it now, he probably doesn't care that much anymore." Klaus then pinned Damon to a car. I rushed over to them.

"Klaus!" I screamed trying to get Jim's attention. "Let's just leave." I told him and he ignored me. They had a little bit of a struggle but Klaus held him down with only one had on Damon's neck.

"Why don't you listen to your girl?" Damon asked. "Or we could talk about your friend Michael." At the drop of that name Klaus stopped in mid punch.

"What do you know about Michael?" He asked Damon who was still struggling to get free.

"Just that he knows you're here." Damon said and this was the first time that I ever saw the look of fear on Klaus' face.

"You're bluffing." Klaus hissed.

"Katherine and I found him. Consider it our leverage." I don't even know what happened after that because I was soon what felt like zooming through the air. Then before I knew it I was back to normal standing in the middle of the forest.

"Fuck!l Klaus screeched throwing something from his hand. "I've gotta go."

"What do you mean? Klaus tell me what's going on!" I demanded stepping closer to him. He threw me his phone.

"Keep that on you at all times so I can contact you." He told me completely ignoring my questions.

"If you care about me, you'll tell me what's going on." I said while trying to get close to him.

"We're gonna make one more stop before I leave." He said before picking up and throwing me over his shoulder and running again. It happened just as quickly as last time but I was prepared for what was happening.

We stopped outside and big house that looked pretty old and I got confused. Then Stefan came through the front door. Klaus walked up to him and compelled him "Take care of her and Elena whatever you do don't let anyone hurt them in any way." He then looked at me I started to cry.

"You're leaving me with strangers again?" I asked letting the tears fall. "Just like last year around this time and I didn't see you again until three months ago." I went to touch him but he dodged me and I turned around finding him there. "You always leave me!" I screamed before hitting him right in his chest with my fist. "If you cared about me you'd take me with you."

"Well I don't." He told me coldly before removing my hands from his chest where I had placed them. I gasped for air before going into an hysteric fit.

"What do you mean you don't care after everything we've been though!?" I was bellowing now and I'm sure no one could understand me.

"This is done Alexandra. You're just my physic. I'll see you when I get back." With that he was gone. I fell to the ground in my fit of tears before Stefan peeled me off the ground.

"No!" I screamed fighting him before trying to get free from his grasp and run after Klaus.

"Alexis!" Stefan screamed for what I'm sure wasn't the first time. I finally managed to stop the ragged movements my body was content on making and I let myself so limp in his arms. He picked me up bridal style and carried me inside, and up a few sets of stairs. He walked us into a room that was very spacious before sitting me on the bed.

"Why'd he leave me?" I asked while staring at the black bedspread I sat on.

"Here." Stefan said handing me a glass cup with brown liquid in it. I didn't even care what was in it before I put the cup to my lips and poured the warm liquid down my throat and swallowed. I didn't care I handed Stefan the glass back before crawling to the head of the bed and pulling the blankets back and cuddling into it. I shut my eyes and wished for this horrible nightmare to go away.

"Wake up." Stefan sang in my ear and I groaned. "You've got your first day at Mystic Falls high you don't wanna be late."

"I'm not going." I told him while pulling the covers over my head.

"I've got strict orders to make sure you finish your senior year." Stefan told me and I sat up quickly.

"Fuck Klaus, and fuck his orders." I told him and he just chuckled at me.

"Please don't make me do this the hard way." He said and I raised and eyebrow .

"Hard way?" I asked and he chuckled some more before picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder. "Stefan, stop I have to shower and change before I go out in public." He stopped walking and put me on my own two feet.

"Bathrooms right in there and the towels are in the cabinet." He told me before wandering off. I stood there for a second before I heard the laughter of girls and I shook my head before walking into the shower.

It hadn't even been 24 hours since Klaus left and Stefan expect me to get out of bed. I most defiantly wasn't going to enjoy this. I had to go to school with all these people who hated the man I owed my life to. I tried to stop the thinking but it didn't work. I just stepped in the shower turned it up as far it would go and basically burnt the skin off my body. I stepped out of the shower and put a towel over my wet body and thought about the most important question of the day. What was I supposed to wear? All of my things even my purse were with Klaus and his things the last time I checked. I sighed loudly before exiting the warm bathroom and following all the girly giggles down the stairs. I stopped at the sight of two dead girls just lying on the floor. I hurried and tried finding Stefan. I walked toward the laughs and sure enough I found him sitting on the couch watching girls who were bleeding play twister.

"Stefan, what am I supposed to wear?" I asked and he looked at me surprised.

"Uh, yeah I didn't think that far ahead." He told me and I huffed.

"I'm not going then." I told him before walking over and sitting by him.

"Wanna spin?" He asked offering me the twister wheel. I shook my head no out of disgust.

"How am I supposed to do my hair? And my make up, oh and don't even get me started on not having my purse." I was beyond pissed.

"Uh oh Alexandra left hand please." He said to some brunette I'd never seen in my life. She extended him her left hand and he bit into her feeding.

"Hey the two brunettes on the stairs owe me a Persian rug." A male voice said and I turned to see Damon Salvatore. "What is she doing here?" He asked looking at me.

"You mean they owe us a Persian rug?" Stefan corrected him. "It's my house to brother, which means I can have house guests if I want."

I didn't know if I should say anything so I grabbed the wheel from Stefan and smiled at Damon. "Wanna spin?" I asked and he gave me a look like I was crazy.

"So this is what Klaus had in mind when he compelled you to protect Elena?" Damon asked coming over to us.

"These ladies are helping me be all that I can be." Stefan told him sarcastically and Damon didn't seem amused. That was before the knocking on the door happened. I looked at the clocks in the room and saw it was 6:30 in the morning. Who knows on doors that early? Damon hurried and answered it reveling Rebekah.

"There you are!" She said looking pissed and heading our way. "He left me here, my brother actually left me here." She said ignoring Damon asking who she was.

"Oh, I'm sorry your ton implies that I'm supposed to care." Stefan told her coldly so I hit him.

"He left me too." I told her while trying not to think about it.

"You're Klaus's sister?" Damon asked looking at the spunky blonde vampire in front of him.

"Rebekah, pleasure I'm sure." She told him introducing herself quickly before looking at Stefan again. "Which ones my room?"

"You're not staying here." He told her and I hit him again. "You hit me again, and you can go with her." Stefan tried threatening me and I hit him again.

"Rude, the both of you." She told them before looking at me.

"Let's go." I said while getting off the couch and holding the towel to my frame. "Do you have anything for me to wear in those bags?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." She told me while following me up the stairs.

"Well I guess they're both staying here." Stefan told Damon just rolled his eyes and walked away pissed beyond belief.

"There, perfect." Rebekah said as she finished my make up. "Go on look at yourself." She told me and I did. I had to admit for a girl who just broke up or whatever happened last night between me and Klaus. I looked hot. "I knew when I saw that shirt you'd look great in it." She told me while putting away her makeup. I looked down at the shirt she was talking about. It was a grey halter tank with small black strips on it. She paired it with a dark pair of jean shorts and black heels.

"Thanks Rebekah." I told her before hugging her. She tenses up a bit not knowing what to do so she just patted my back.

"How are you holding up?" She asked and I sighed.

"Like a broken dam." I told her the truth not caring. She was one of two people I could talk to this about.

"It'll get better hopefully he'll be back soon." She told me while putting lip gloss on herself. "Now let's go before we're late. I told Tyler Lockwood I'd get him a blood bag."

We arrived at school a little late after Rebekah insisted on stopping by the Lockwood's and talking with Tyler for 20 minutes and we also had to stop and get coffee if she wanted me to not have a mental breakdown on our first day.

"We would've made it if you didn't have to get your precious coffee." She complained to me and I just rolled my eyes.

"What do we have first hour anyways?" I asked not even having my class schedule. Rebekah handed me a piece of white paper. My first class was AP American History.

"What's your first hour?" I asked and she smirked at me.

"AP American History with you." She told me and I clapped.

"Yay!" I said before the looking through the rest of the easy courses listed. "This is gonna be easy enough."

"Right?" She smiled before opening her door of the car and getting out. I copied what she did and walked over to her side of the car. "Here's you book bag thingy." She handed it to me and I put it over my shoulder.

"Shall we?" I asked and she nodded.

"We shall." She told me and we walked until we saw the door that read room 103. That's when the bell rang and Rebekah sent me daggers. Late on the first day to the first class and it's my fault.

"Starting with this counties original founders the native Americans." Our teacher said when we walked in.

"What about the Vikings?" Rebekah asked taking on of the empty seats in the front row. I followed her and sat right next to her.

"There is no evidence that the Viking explorers settled in the united states." He told her. "Who are you two? You're late."

"My names Rebekah, I'm new and history is my favorite subject." She told him I smiled our teacher was really cute. I think I had a think for older men.

"I'm also new and the names Alexis." I told him while trying to butter him up. "Sorry about being late, this campus is so confusing."

"Nice to meet you both, just don't let it happen again." He said and I could tell something was going on by the looks he and Elena were exchanging. "Everyone turn your books to page 120 please."

That was the first class and the rest flew by just as quick. I had all my classes with Rebekah besides three. And unfortunately for me all three of those classes I shared with someone who already didn't like me. Rebekah and I had gotten dirty looks all day, but I wasn't bothered by them.

"Come try out for cheer with me." Rebekah told me and I laughed out loud at that one.

"Do I look like the cheerleader type?" I asked and she shook her head no. "That's because I'm not. I'll come and cheer you on though."

"Perfect. I really just wanna knock that Caroline Forbes off her high horse." Rebekah told me being bitter. I laughed before closing my locker. "Wait."

"Wha-" I stopped talking because she held up her hand.

"They're talking about us." She told me gesturing towards Matt Donovan and Tyler Lockwood.

"What are they saying?" I asked smiling like a school girl with a crush.

"How hot and evil we are." She said causing us both to erupt in laughter. "Okay let's go before I'm late because of you, again." I pushed her shoulder hoping she'd let that go.

During cheer practice or tryouts Rebekah excelled and successfully pissed off Caroline. She got the attention of all the guys and girls. I just cheered her on from the bleachers.

"You did great." I told her as she skipped over to me.

"So I got invited to this bonfire thing tonight, let's go." Rebekah said and I sighed.

"You go, I'm gonna stay home and drink my pain away." I told her being overly dramatic.

"Please!" she begged me. "Come on there's gonna be beer there."

"Yeah, but with like 300 people I don't know and don't care to know." I said feeling the saddened state I was in before she showed up creeping back in.

"You're coming, no questions." She told me while walking off and I huffed loudly before grabbing my back pack off the bleachers and following her.

"No, I'm not!" I told and she just nodded her head.

"You're going." Was her only responds.

"I can't believe I let you drag me out here." I whined as we walked through the woods and zig zagged between people.

"Would you just live a little?" She asked and I huffed.

"Shut up, you only came to see Tyler." I told her and she gave me a blank look. "You're not as good at hiding things as you think."

"Says you who was hitting on our history teacher." She spat back and I shrugged.

"He's hot." I confessed before we both started laughing. "Fuck, I need a drink."

"Agreed. Lets find the keg." She said and we started walking towards the people with red cups. We finally found two kegs and luckily there wasn't a line.

"Hold the cups and I'll pump?" I asked and she nodded.

"I'm just ready to get drunk." She said and I laughed while pumping the keg.

"You alright there?" Stefan asked looking at me and I shrugged.

"It hasn't even been 24 hours but you two keep making be in public so I kinda have to be." I told him and he just laughed lightly so I flipped him off.

"What about you?" He asked looking at Rebekah before taking her cup.

"I thought Tyler would be here." She told him while scanning the crowd.

"You're into Tyler now? That's kinda fickle." He told her while filling up the cup.

"When you're willing to give me the time of day again we'll talk. Until then a girl has needs." She told him while taking the cup out of his hands. I grabbed my cup and started filling it up.

"Excuse me." Elena said coming up and I handed her the tap after I was done.

"Elena, hi. What are you doing?" Stefan asked looking at the girl taking her first sip of beer.

"I'm having fun Stefan, you have a problem with that?" She asked him while chugging her beer.

"Alright let's take it easy, we both know you're kind of a light weight." He told her like he was her father and she was supposed to listen.

"Ha really you think I'm gonna let a blood addict tell me how to drink?" She asked him while filling up her cup again before walking off. Rebekah and I laughed at her comment and Stefan glared at us. I shrugged smiling and downing my beer before filling it up again.

"I'm gonna drunk until someone is hot enough to make out with." I said to no one in particular.

"Let's go over by the fire." Rebekah told me while walking off. I reluctantly followers her and waves bye to Stefan. "Lets roast marshmallows."

"Are you serious?" I laughed feeling the beer I chugged going straight to my head and giving me a slight high that I knew wasn't going to last.

"I've never done it." She complained before sitting on a bench grabbing a stick and shoving the marshmallow on it and hovering the stick over the fire. "How long is this gonna take?" She asked looking at me and I shrugged.

"Depends how you like them." I told her and she huffed.

"But I don't know how I like them." She said getting frustrated. That was only the start of the anger to then she started really burning them and I was laughing. "Stop."

"I'm sorry." I lied holding my hands up in surrender. I'm gonna go get another beer want one?" She shook her head no and I took off for the keg. I filled up my cup and headed back and I found Rebekah with Damon.

"It's a little rough on the outside." He told her before peeling the burnt part of the marshmallow off. "But on the inside yum." Then he feed her the marshmallow.

"I'm seriously not drunk enough to watch this." I complained and the two finally looked at me.

"It's good, Alexis." She told me sounding a little too chipper. "I finally liked one."

"How about we actually make a s'more this time?" Damon asked and Rebekah smiled. "Want one Alexis?" He asked and I shook my head no.

"I'm gonna go over there." I said pointing towards the keg. "When you're done with the leech distracting you from something come find me."

"What's her problem?" Damon asked Rebekah who just smiled then whispered into Damon's ear.

"She's physic." Before stabbing him in the stomach with the stick they were using to roast marshmallows. "Let's get out of here."

"God you scared the shit out of me." I told her she just smirked.

"I'll take you home, but I'm hungry." She said and I just shook my head.

"You're gonna go see Tyler." I said calling her bluff but she just shook her head no.

"That didn't even cross my mind." She lied. Rebekah drover me back to the boarding house before leaving. I walked to the door and Elena stormed passed me.

"Someone's upset." I said while walking in the door before seeing my hot history teacher. "Hello Mr. Saltzman." I waved to him smiling.

"Alexis." He nodded to me and I made sure when I walked past him to swing my hips.

"What happened to you?" I asked Stefan as he pulled to wooden stakes out of his chest.

"Nothing." He told me looking at Mr. Saltzman leave closing the house door behind him.


	7. Chapter 7: Easy Target

**Authors Note:**** I would like to thank everyone who is still reading this story and those of you who have just started. All of the new favorites and follows make me happy but where are those reviews? I love encouragement, opinions, and questions. Don't be afraid to ask, and again thank you guys.:) This chapter is kinda short, but its one of my favorites.**

* * *

Dead Wrong.  
Ch 7. Easy Target.

About a week had passed since we first arrived in Mystic Falls. Rebekah was fully committed to breaking Tyler and Caroline up and doing everything possible to break the young vampire. She was hanging out with all the other cheer girls constantly and I was forced to tag along most days. Today I was stuck at school waiting for Rebekah to get done with cheer when I got horny. Like super super horny. I wanted Klaus, but I hadn't even heard from him since he left me with Stefan. Speaking of Stefan I haven't seen him in a couple of days. Anyways back to my horny problem. I mean I could have any guy in the high school I wanted, but I didn't want a boy. I wanted a man who knew what he was doing in bed. I mean I'd been sleeping with a thousand year old vampire for the past two years of my life. I needed someone who could at least keep me entertained and had stamina. So I went in search of Alaric Saltzman.

I walked into the history room fully planning on seducing Mr. Saltzman. He was sitting at his desk looking through pictures of what looked like caves.

"Mr. Saltzman." I said getting his attention and he looked shocked to see me.

"Is there something I can help you with?" He asked folding his arms acrossed his chest.

"Well Rebekah is at cheer practice and I'm waiting on her so I was wondering if you could help me with my project in this class." I lied, I lied so bad because history was the easiest class ever when you lived in an hour with three vampires.

"I think you'll do okay." He told me obviously trying to get rid of me.

"That's what I thought since I live in a house full of vampires. Do you know how selfish they are?" I asked while sitting down in my desk that was right in front of his. "I mean they have this knowledge of how it really was but they wont share what happened for a fucking paper?"

"What are you getting at?" He asked me and I looked at him confused.

"Huh?" I asked and he stood up and put his hands on his desk and leaned into it.

"Why are you really here?" He asked me and I stood up before walking over to him slowly and standing in front of him.

"You." I told him smiling with the school girl crush I had.

"Me?" He asked surprised, and I just nodded my head. "What can Klaus possibly want from me?" He asked while folding his arms acrossed his chest again.

"For Christ sakes is it always about Klaus around here?" I huffed out while throwing my hands in the air. "I mean really?"

"Then what else do you want with me?" He asked and I just smiled an looked at him up and down staring at his crotch then back up to his face.

"Help on my project." I told him and he just looked at me shocked.

"Um okay." He said before sitting down quickly and pulling everything on his desk to one side and placing things away. "What state are you doing?"

"Texas." I told before my phone starting chirping. I looked at it and didn't recognize the number so I didn't answer it. "Sorry so all the research-" It rang again and I huffed before answering it. "What?"

"I take it you're still angry." The accent would have knocked me on my ass if I was standing.

"Mostly." I told him smiling really big, but also wanting to cry.

"Do you miss me?" He asked and I huffed.

"Cut the bullshit what do you want?" I asked him before holding my finger up telling Alaric one second while standing up on my feet sand walking out of the room and down the hallway.

"Just seeing how my girl's holding up." He told me and I sighed.

"Fine mostly, besides the fact that my boyfriend or whatever he was skipped town left me with his compelled BFF and broke up with me. Other than that though I'm just peachy, oh and the fact that I'm extremely horny isn't helping." I rambled not caring. "Oh and I'm trying to seduce my history teacher. What's new with you?"

"Turned about a dozen or so hybrids so far." He told me before taking a long pause. "Tell me more about this seducing?" He laughed knowing it probably wasn't going well.

"Shut up." I told him before sighing and we fell into that comfortable silence I loved sharing with him so much.

"I miss you Alexandra." He told me and I took a deep breath. Those words were the ones I'd been wanting to here for so long but it almost seemed too late.

"Yeah, I'd miss me too." I told him being an asshole and covering up my real feelings. "Look I gotta go I have homework to do."

"Right. Well good luck with the seducing." He told me before hanging up. I huffed and went to throw my phone but stopped myself and just slid down the side of the lockers. Taking slow deep breaths I willed myself to get up and walk back into the history room.

"Are you okay?" Mr. Saltzman asked me seeing my tear streaked face.

"Fine. Sorry for taking up your time, I'm gonna get out of your hair." I told him before grabbing my stuff and hurrying out of his classroom.

"I can't believe he called you." Rebekah told me as she rubbed my back. "He's an asshole." I turned around pulling the covers on Stefan's bed with me. The blonde vampire had become my best friend and I was glad to have her most of the time.

"I just broke down." I said shaking my head and covering my face with my hands. "Thanks for taking care of me."

"That's what friends are for." She told me smiling bright. "So while you were freaking out, I've been freaking out too."

"Why?" I asks sitting up quickly.

"They're gonna wake Michael." Rebekah told me sighing loudly and throwing herself down on the bed beside me. "He's gonna kill us all."

"Who is he?" I asked her knowing I was probably just gonna get shut out.

"I've got homecoming things to do, no time for stories." She told me pushing herself up from the bed. "Speaking of which we need to find dates."

"Can I take a teacher?" I asked and Rebekah just laughed.

"No. Now get yourself together and come help me make some choices." She said while leaving the room and making me whine. I knew I needed to get out of bed or I'd end up crying myself to sleep because of the asshole who left me, literally.

Pushing myself to get out of bed was the hardest part. Then I had to change my clothes because I smelled like sweat from freaking out so much. When I finally made it down stairs I saw Elena was here.

"Hey." I said waving at her she just waved back.

"Just in time to help Elena pick out a dress for me." Rebekah smiled at Elena who obviously was uncomfortable. "Now pick." Rebekah had compelled some of the girls from school to be her runway models. They were all wearing different dresses.

"I like the red and blue ones." I said before looking at Elena. "What about you?"

"I'm not here to help you shop." She said scoffing at the scene in front of her. "I'm here to talk about why you don't want me to wake up Michael." Rebekah just smiled at her before running over to one of the girls and vamping out like she was gonna feed on her.

"I said pick one Elena." She told her Elena huffed and looked scared and worried.

"The red one." She told her while pointing at it. I just smiled and walked over to the opened bottle of champagne I saw sitting on the table.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" Rebekah asked her she stroked the girl's hair who is almost bit. "Go away, remember nothing." She the girls and like an army of very well dressed girl's they walked out of the room. Rebekah walked over toward me and the champagne and I handed her a glass. She then made her way over to Elena looking very pissed off.

"You do not threaten me. You will learn what I allow you to learn is that clear?" She told Elena who just nodded at the very intimidating girl standing in front of her. Rebekah walked off and Elena looked at me I just shrugged before grabbing the champagne bottle and following the blonde. Elena followed me and we took the stairs all the way to Stefan's room.

"This is fun." Rebekah said before going over to his dresser and finding his underwear. I ignored her and went and laid on Stefan's bed while they bickered. Then Rebekah started telling us about how they came to this part of the world. The story of how the werewolf attacked her brother baby brother and that's what caused them to seek out vampirism. Elena's phone rang and she screamed at Damon.

"How could you let him out?" She asked before hanging up the phone.

"So Stefan's not locked away anymore?" I asked and she looked at me. "I'm physic which is why I know you locked him up and starved him. I know you know about Rebekah and her family coming her because of the cave picture Alaric found. He had them at school." I told her smiling. "I'm also very observant."

"Let's snoop some more." Rebekah said ignoring me.

"You guys do that I need to shower. I have a history teacher to seduce." I told them while walking towards the door.

"Are you talking about Alaric?" Elena asked me and I just smiled before leaving the room. Elena looked at Rebekah.

"She has a very unhealthy thing of older men." Rebekah told her before continuing her crusade of snooping.

"Hurry back." Rebekah told me as she handed me the car keys.

"I'll try my hardest." I told her not really wanting to try to be back because I didn't wanna be around Elena. She was nice, but she was just like Katherine but she acted like she wasn't. "You two have fun and don't kill each other."

With that I left the two girls alone in Stefan's room and hurried down the stairs. I went to the liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle of bourbon. Exited the house, climbed in the car, and took off for Alaric's apartment. When I got there I got kinda nervous and took a couple of minutes before knocking.

"Alexis, what are you doing here?" He asked and I just smiled at him.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" I asked him since he was just standing in the doorway staring at me.

"I don't think that's appropriate." He told me sounding unsure of what to do.

"But when Bonnie was here it was appropriate?" I asked while holding up the bottle of bourbon.

"Alright." He told me while opening the door wider for me to walk through.

"Thanks." I told him while dropping my purse onto a small table. "Where are the glasses?"

"I got em." He told me while closing the door and walking towards his small kitchen. "So why are you here?" He asked while grabbing my attention for looking around his house.

"I don't have any friends." I told him truthfully while walking towards him. "Why'd you really let me in?"

"Lonely I guess." He told me while handing me a glass. I had sure to let my hand touch his lightly. That's when I saw flashes of a women and Klaus. She was a vampire and he killed her. Then I saw the women with Alaric and she was human. "What'd you just see?"

"You, a women, and Klaus turning and killing her." I told him before downing my drink quickly. The last thing that I wanted on my mind was Klaus.

"My girlfriend Jenna." Alaric told me filling my cup back up for me. "How long have you been with Klaus?"

"Let's not talk about him." I said while picking up my cup and going over to the couch and sitting down.

"Fine. Let's talk about what made you so upset today." He told me while sitting down next to me on the couch. I just shook my head at him.

"I said no Klaus."

"Oh." Was all he could say and we fell into a slightly uncomfortable silence. "Let's work on that project then."

"Okay." I told him and we started working on it before we got off track with the drinking. We were laughing and giggling when we got to the topic of Damon. "What with you two anyways?"

"He was supposed to be my friend, and he killed me. Snapped my neck like I was no big deal." He said while swirling the contents of his glass around.

"He's a jackass." I told him before smiling. "A very hot jackass who's in love with Elena. Poor Stefan."

"Poor Stefan?" Alaric coughed and I nodded.

"Poor all of them really. Everyone in this town actually because everyone is going through something horrible." I said rambling on and then remember the reason I even came over.

"What's your story anyways?" Alaric asked me and I smiled brightly while pouring me another drink.

"I'm a Rousseau physic." I told him before drinking from my glass. "Klaus found me in an orphanage in Birmingham when I was fifteen."

"Birmingham? That's what you accent is?" He asked shocked and I nodded.

"Too bad for me I don't really know how to work this physic shit. It's been working more lately. All I know is it's tied to my emotions." I said before shutting myself up knowing I shouldn't be telling someone who wanted Klaus dead all this shit.

"So you've with Klaus for four years?"

"Uh huh." I said while staring at Alaric as I poured myself another cup causing me to overflow my glass and drop the bottle. "Fuck."

"It's okay." He told me while getting up and getting a towel and helping me clean it up.

"I'm such a-" And before I knew it Alaric's lip were crashed into mine and I didn't even have to make the first move. I allowed my body to respond to his before he broke away.

"I'm sorry." He said before standing up and running his hand through his hair. "I shouldn't of done that."

"What if I wanted you to do more?" I asked moving closer to him and putting my hands on his chest. He looked at me very unsure and I just leaned up on my tiptoes and planted a soft kiss on his lips. He returned it making it almost violent before picking me up and sitting on the couch so I was straddling him.

"Are you sure this is what you want." He asked and I just nodded before kissing him hard and starting to unbutton his shirt as his hands grasped my waist and ass. "I mean I understand if you don't."

"Alaric." I said getting his attention since it was the first time I've ever called him that. "The question is do you wanna do this? I mean I'm ready but you're only slightly hard." And as I said grinded into him before feeling him start to stiffen more. With that he started lifting my shirt from my body and I let him. When that was off i finished on his shirt while kissing his chest. We finished undressing each other before we were both completely naked on the couch making out like horny teenagers.

"You wanna take this into the bedroom?" He asked me as he pressed his forehead against mine and I nodded as he picked me up and throw me over his shoulder.

"This way we won't have to worry about stains." I joked as he threw me on the bed. "Where do you want me?" I asked him while spreading my legs wide for him.

"Here." He told point to the edge of the bed so I moved toward it before he pulled me closer by my legs to were my ass was half hanging off the bed. He then positioned his hips with mine and spread my legs. Then he thrusted into me and I gasped at his size. I was so tight after not having sex for a month that I almost came instantly.

"I should leave." I told him as we layed in his bed awkwardly.

"Yeah. I'm supposed to be working on the cave glyphs anyways." He told me while getting out of the bed as his phone rang. "I'll be there soon."

"Bonnie?" I asked knowing for a fact because she was here earlier but wanting to sound all-knowing.

"Yeah, I've gotta meet her at the caves."

"I need to get home and make sure Rebekah and Elena are still alive." I joked and he cracked a smile at me while picking up his clothes and putting them on.

"They're fine, we'll Elena is she's coming with Bonnie."

"Oh, that's good." I told him while sitting up in his large comfy bed.

"You can stay and shower or eat but I've gotta go." He told me while putting his shoes in and I just nodded while tugging the bed sheet around me and standing up.

"Okay, thanks."

"Alright, I'll umm see you later." He said waving awkwardly as he grabbed his keys and walked out of the apartment mumbling something under his breath. I laughed knowing how awkward it was after the liquor started wearing off. I was still buzzed, but tipsy and giggly like I was before the sex. Oh and the sex god was it good, but so awkward towards the end.

"Rebekah." I said coming into the house smiling. "You're never gonna believe what the history teacher." I stopped when I saw Rebekah in the floor in front of the fireplace crying and Elena just standing there. "What did you do to her!" I shouted at Elena making her bend to her knees. She didn't answer me so I charged at her an screamed the questioned again.

"Nothing." I heard Rebekah tell me quietly while still sobbing. I looked down at Elena and let her out of my physic grasps.

"You should go." I told Elena while walking towards Rebekah and sitting on the floor besides her.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" I asked as soon as I heard the front door close. She shook her head no and I just lead her up the stairs to Stefan's room and laid her down in the bed.

"He killed her." She finally said while whipping away tears.

"Who killed who sweetie?" I asked while brushing her hair out of her face as we laid facing each other in Stefan's bed.

"Niklaus, he killed our mother. The original witch."

* * *

**Authors Note:**** I hope all my Alexis/Klaus fans don't wanna kill me. Haha but don't you guys worry we're not even that far into the season yet there is much more to come.**


	8. Chapter 8: Glad You Came

Dead Wrong.  
Ch 8. Glad You Came.

A day or two had passed and I could feel everyone conspiring against Klaus. I honestly didn't know what to do because I'd never been in this situation before so I did what I did best avoided it all like the plague. That was before I walked in on a meeting in my living room.

"What's going on?" I asked seeing Stefan, Damon, Elena, and Rebekah all looking back at me.

"Come sit." Rebekah told me while tapping the chair she was standing by.

"Honestly I'd rather not." I told her while pointing towards the stairs. "Why don't we go upstairs?"

"Sit." Stefan told me and I huffed while walking over towards them and looking down at the body lying on the floor.

"Who's that?" I asked while taking a seat Rebekah just smiled at me.

"My father."

"What's going on?" I asked while standing up from my chair. "Why aren't my powers working! What did you do?"

"We're gonna kill Klaus." Damon told me before it all went black and someone caught me before I hit the ground.

•••••••

I woke up on the leather couch to with all the lights shinning in on me. "I feel like I've been drugged."

"You were." Rebekah told me as I sat up and held my head. This felt like a hangover an I was thirsty. I ran my hand through my hair and pulled it up into a quick high pony tail. "Drink this."

"What is it?" I asked looking at the tea like substance.

"Tea." She told me and I nodded before taking a drink and feeling better rather quickly.

"There was something in that wasn't there?" I asked and she nodded her head sadly.

"I'm sorry, we can't have you being physic and ruining everything." She told me and Damon came in the room.

"I'm not sorry if that helps." He told me and I flipped him off. "Someone's sassy this afternoon."

"Afternoon?" I asked standing up and Rebekah nodded.

"Hurry on upstairs and get ready for the dance with me." Rebekah said while walking off and Damon just smirked at me and I just rolled my eyes.

"You still need to pick a dress." Rebekah told me as she held her red dress up to her body and looked at herself in the mirror.

"I don't think I'm gonna go." I told her while going through a stack of dresses she put on the bed for me to look through.

"Why?" She asked and I smiled.

"One: I like older men two: the one I really like is nowhere to be found three: the other is a teacher and I'm a student." I told her quickly before getting angry I mean I didn't have my powers I should be pissed. "Oh and why would you turn your back on Klaus?"

"We're not talking about this." She told me while walking over to the desk where all her make up sat. "Get in the shower and get ready."

"You're not my mom Rebekah." I told her easing my voice and she used her vampire speed to quickly get in my face.

"No, I'm not and because of your precious Klaus I don't have a mother." She said before baking up away from me. "Just get ready so we can have a good night." She said while walking back to the other side of the room. I quickly exhaled before nodding. I understood where she was coming from. I'd love to kill the person who killed my parents too.

"Pick me out a dress?" I asked her with a small smile on my lips.

"With pleasure." She replied not even looking at me and I just walked to the stairs on the way to the bathroom to shower.

•••••••

"You look really great." Rebekah told me as I stood up in the Elle pink champagne strap less dress she picked out for me. It was short and looked almost like a piece of lingerie.

"Thanks." I told her while smoothing it out. "Want me to finish your hair?"

"Yes." She said while taking my place in the chair and I grabbed the curling iron and finished what she started on her beautiful blonde hair.

"You finish putting on your jewelry, I'm gonna go get our shoes" I told her before hugging her. "You're the best best friend I've ever had. Even if you drugged me."

"It's been emotional lately." She told me and I just nodded before heading out of the room and running into Elena.

"I'm sorry." She told me and I laughed hating the long-haired girl standing in front of me.

"No, you're not." I told her and she just stared at me obviously expecting me to say I understood or something. "You're just a blood bag I Klaus, but you still want him dead. You can the most normal life possible. You Elena just choose not to."

"And why do you care so much about Klaus?" She asked and I smiled.

"He saved me." I told her before stepping closer to her and invading her private space. "He saved me from a life time of questions about who I really am. He's not always the evil guy you put him out to be." With that I turned on my heel and headed down the stairs to get our shoes. I picked up the two shoe boxes of black pumps and walked back up the stairs. As soon as I waked in the room I saw Rebekah lying on the floor daggered.

"What did you do?" I asked running towards Elena and dropping the shoe boxes. I quickly tackled her and pinned her arms to the ground above her head.

"I'm sorry, I can't leave anything to chance." She told me and I released her arms and started hitting her a couple times in the face before I was ripped off her and thrown to the other side of the room. I rolled around onto my stomach while pushing my self to my feet.

"Damon." I said looking at him helping Elena to her feet.

"What are we gonna do with her?" He asked Elena who shrugged.

"Knock her out and take her to Alaric's during the dance." She suggested and Damon huffed before coming over to me and hitting me hard on the forehead.

•••••••

I woke up again this time extremely pissed. I hurled myself from the bed only to fall flat on my face. A pair of arms quickly scoped me up and put me back in the bed.

"You shouldn't try to walk." Alarics' voice told me and I sighed heavily.

"I need to get to the school." I told him I try crawling off the bed again his arms stopped and held me in place.

"You're not going anywhere Alexis."

"Why? So you all can slaughter the love of my life?" I screamed it at him and he let me go surprised at my responds.

"The love of your life?" Alaric asked shocked and I just nodded slowly. He turned around and just stood there so I took my chance and picked up the lamp and knocked him over the head with it.

"Sorry." I told him while searching the house for his keys and running out to his SUV. I buckled up and fixed the seat when i realized I was bare foot. "Fuck it." I told myself while driving off towards the school but stopping when I saw kids in dresses eating outside the grill. It was only 10:12 the dance couldn't be over so I stopped the car and shouted at them.

"Is the dance already over?" I asked and the stopped and looked shocked to see me stopped in front of them.

"Um no the gym flooded so the party's at Tyler Lockwood's house." I didn't even wait them to finish their sentence I took off and did a U-turn while heading to the Lockwood mansion. I turned off the SUV but didn't even bother with shutting off the lights I just ran towards the house. There were what I assumed were hybrids everywhere in the yard and I didn't know what to do. I just stood there frozen.

"Kill her. Kill her?" Klaus screamed at what was looking like Michael holding Elena. I didn't know what was going on or what to do. It all happened in a flash after that Michael stabbed Katherine letting her fall to the ground and Damon came out of nowhere turning Klaus around and stopping him.

"Klaus!" I screamed while running towards the house along with his hybrids. I stopped when I saw what I thought was Elena stand up. "Katherine." I said under my breath out of shock.

"Ka-boom." She said while turning around quickly and throwing two wolfsbane or vervain grenades. I quickly dropped to the ground until that was over and ran over the bodies of groveling hybrids. As soon as I reached the concert of the Lockwood walk way Klaus launched himself out of the house stabbing Michael right in the heart. I ran to Klaus even quicker now since I could see the tears on his face. As he watched his father burn.

"Klaus." I said getting his attention before wrapping my arms around his neck and hugging him. His body didn't respond to mine as he just watched his father burn.

"Come on." He told me while grasping my hand and pulling me into the house.

"What the hell did you do?" Damon asked Stefan as Stefan held down his older brother by his collar.

"He earned his freedom." Klaus told Damon and with that Stefan released Damon before standing up and walking towards Klaus and I. "Thank you my friend. You no longer have to do as I say, you're free." He uncompelled him and Stefan let out a sigh of relief before turning around and looking for Damon who was no where so be found. Stefan left in a hurry after that and I was left alone with Klaus.

"I missed you." I told him and just looked at me before wrapping his arms around me and holding me into him. "Can we please get out of here? I'm tired of everyone trying to kill you."

"Soon love." He told me while stroking my hair. "I'm glad you came." I just smiled and held onto him tighter.

* * *

**Authors Note:**** Short & Sweet right? I hope you guys liked it. Sorry about the wait i was in the hospital for about a week and have been recuperating. & if you like the walking dead check out my possible story.. the idea just came to me last night. Haha i might even update this again tomorrow. ****READ & REVIEW**** my lovelies.:)**


	9. Chapter 9: Wonderwall

Dead Wrong.  
Ch 9. Wonderwall.

"He has my coffins what are we gonna do?" Klaus asked for the thousandth time in last two weeks. I was laying my head on his bare chest trying to listen to a heartbeat that was hardly there. I just pressed a small kiss on his chest and hugged him tighter. I didn't wanna leave the hotel we'd been held up in. "Talk to me, you're being entirely too quite."

"I don't ever wanna leave this bed." I told him to satisfy his needs.

"Sadly, we're leaving soon." He told me and i couldn't help but release the sigh that was in my chest heavily before lifting my head from his chest and looking into the blue set of eyes on his head.

"Where to?" I asked already knowing the answer in my heart but not wanting it to be true.

"Mystic Falls." He told me while putting a strand of my hair behind my ear. "If we can't find Stefan, someone there will."

"They all want you dead." I told him trying to give him my sad eyes that had made him stay in bed with me for so long.

"It's not going to work today Alexandra." He told me and I huffed heavily before rolling over to my side of the bed and crossing my arms over my bare chest.

"One condition and I'll come with you." I told him being very serious.

"I'm not gonna be nice to them." He told me and I scoffed.

"Don't hurt my history teacher." I told him smiling brightly and he looked angry.

"Why?" He asked and I sighed loudly.

"You know how I told you what I did with him." I said not wanting to upset him more. I knew he was pissed over the fact that i let someone else touch me the way he does.

"Sure. Why not." He agreed with me way too fast.

"I'm serious." I told him while grabbing his face in my hands. "Don't hurt him."

"I won't, I won't. I promise darling." He said before grabbing me and getting on top of me. He started showering me with kisses everywhere. Then his knee started prying my legs opened and I knew things were about to heat up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and let him enter me smoothly. I gasped at how fast it all happened then wrapped my legs around his waist trying to feel him deeper inside of me if that was even possible. I whisper shouted his name into his ear several times before rolling us over so I could finish on top for the fourth time today and it was only noon. I came screaming louder than I thought I would as Klaus pushed my hips down on his harder and faster. My body collapsed on top of him as soon as we both finished. I had absolutely no strength.

"We need to start getting ready." He told me while moving my hair out of my face so I could see him.

"I'm too tired." I said giving him my sad eyes and he gave me a serious look but it didn't scare me.

"One hour." I begged cuddling into the crook of his neck and kissing him.

"30 Minutes." He told me while moving his hands from my waist and replacing them with his arms. I smiled at my small victory.

"Thank you." I whispered to him before kissing him one more time and closing my eyes for some sleep before heading back to that hell of a town.

•••••••

"What's this?" I asked as the driver of the SUV stopped in front of a huge house.

"Our new home." Klaus told me and I raised my eyebrows.

"What are you talking about?" I asked following him from the car.

"Follow me." He said grabbing my hand and opening the door with a set of keys from his pocket. "You need to finish your senior year and I don't wanna leave you again so what do you think?" I looked around at the giant stairway that was only the start of the house.

"You're serious?" I asked while looking around and noticing it was only half-finished. "I mean really?" I said slightly freaking out while staring at the huge house I was standing in.

"Yes." He told me while grabbing me by my waist and pulling me close to him. "What do you think?" He pressed his forehead to mine and looked deeply into my eyes.

"I think they want you dead, and I can't deal with these people. They took my powers Klaus." I told him frustrated.

"It's only temporary." He said while kissing me a few times on the lips.

"Stop trying to sweeten me up." I told him while slightly pushing him off me I knew something else was going on. "Cut the bullshit, tell me what's going on in your head."

"Just trying to make you happy but failing miserably." He told me and i rolled my eyes.

"I lost my powers, not my brain I'm not stupid!" I yelled at him wishing we never left the hotel room.

"You're still angry at me for leaving you aren't you?" He asked I just rolled my eyes getting extremely frustrated.

"Let's just find Stefan. Okay?" I asked while crossing my arms crossed my chest.

"Okay. Let's go to the grill." He told me while taking off walking quickly in front of me obviously pissed.

••••••••

"Why are we waiting out here?" I asked getting impatient as we just sat in the SUV.

"We're waiting on a friend." Klaus told me while looking out his window and not acknowledging me.

"You don't have any friends." I told him pissing him off further about everything. I hated this town but mostly I hated the people in it.

"What is your problem?" He asked snapping at me and pulling my arm so I'd look at him. I resisted at first and continued to look out of my window before his grip got hard.

"You're hurting me." I told him and he released as soon as the words left my mouth.

"I'm tired of the attitude Alexis." He told me and I shrugged not knowing what to say.

"I think your friend's here." I said while pointing out his window at a guy standing outside the grill waiting for someone.

"Excellent." He said while moving out of the SUV and waiting on me with an impatient look on his face like I was the one holding us up and not his "friend". The hybrid Klaus slightly introduce me to before dragging me into the grill almost violently since he was pissed at me was kinda cute. I had a feeling he as gonna die though so I didn't plan on getting to know him.

"There." I told Klaus who took off in the direction of Damon and Elena still grasping my hand in his.

"Don't mind us." Klaus spoke scaring the couple. They obvious didn't think we'd be showing up so soon.

"Klaus, Alexis." Elena said in shock of seeing us I smiled awkwardly and waved a small wave with my free hand that Klaus wasn't crushing with his death grip.

"You gonna do this in the grill? In front of everyone, that's a little bit beneath you don't you think?" Damon said while stepping protectively in front of Elena.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Klaus told him while stepping closer to them and undoubtably dragging me closer with him. "I just came down to my local pub to grab a drink with my girl and my mate. You guys remember Alexis." He said while releasing my hand and wrapping his arm around me. "This is Tony, why don't you get us a round. Do you want anything love?"

"No." I said quietly trying not to cause anymore tension in the room. The look Elena gave Tony as he walked away was priceless. She'd seen him before.

"I'm surprised you stuck around town long enough for happy hour." Damon said pissed at our sudden appearance back in Mystic Falls.

"My sister seems to be missing." Klaus said and I sent Elena daggers. I told Klaus the quick story of what happened before the dance to Rebekah. God, I missed my best friend. "Need to sort that out."

"Cute, blonde bombshell, psycho, shouldn't be too hard to find." Damon commented and I lost it.

"Your face looks better Elena. Damon heal you?" I asked getting angry and Klaus smirked down at me obviously loving me getting angry about his family being disrespected.

"Truth is we've grown to rather like your little town. We're thinking we might fancy a home here." Klaus told them before giving me a swift kiss and releasing me for his grasp. He walked over to Damon and took the darts from his hand. "I imagine you're wondering, how does this effect you? The answer is not in the slightest." I smiled at the comment he obviously wanted them to stop trying to kill him for me. "As long as I get what I want and everyone behaves themselves you can go on living your lives however you choose." He walked through both of them towards the darts board and I moved slowly behind him stopping and standing by Damon.

"What more could you possibly want?" Elena asked and I chuckled.

"How about Rebekah?" I asked stepping closer to her and Klaus smiled at me and glared at Damon who I could feel standing closely behind me.

"How about we start with something easier." Klaus said before going towards Elena also. "Where's Stefan?"

"Stefan skipped town the second he saved your ass." Damon told him I huffed figuring this wasn't going to be easy at all.

"Well you see that is a shame." Klaus told them before throwing a dart and making it right in the center and putting more than the tip in the board. "Your brother stole from me. I need him found so I can take back what's mine."

"That sounds like a Klaus and Stefan problem." Elena said obviously tired of both the vampires. Man is she glad she didn't have to spend all summer with them like me. Klaus started moving closer to Elena and Damon got in the middle so I got in the middle of Damon and Klaus. Klaus just smirked at Damon and chuckled a bit.

"Well this is me broadening the scope sweetheart." He told her smirking up a storm before I put my hand on his shoulder.

"I'm hungry." I told him raising my eyebrows and he nodded.

"Have a good day." He told them while backing away and grabbing my hand and heading to a table where Tony was sitting. "What are you hungry for love?"

"A cheeseburger and fries." I told him as he held out a menu.

"Not gonna look at it?" He asked holding the menu in front of my face. I shook my head no.

"What are you gonna get?" I asked him since he knew I liked when he ate human food in front of me.

"A cheeseburger and fries." He said while putting the menu back on the table. I smiled at him before kissing him on the cheek and grabbing onto his hand. I loved when he tried his hardest to make me happy. And any kind of normal with us was good.

"Why are we here?" I whined as Klaus dragged me up to the Salvatore boarding house.

"To talk to our good friend Damon." He told me and I laughed before getting one of his classic mean looks.

"You obviously don't know what the word means." I said still giggling slightly he just rolled his eyes at me before letting himself into the house and heading straight for the parole room. Damon turned around from pouring himself a glass of what I presumed was bourbon when he noticed our presence.

"I think it's time we have a drink, don't you?" Klaus asked him and Damon looked annoyed.

"I'd say it's over due." Damon told him smirking and I was bored already. All they did in this town was fight.

"Well you've been so busy with your all plotting and scheming." Klaus spoke with a bit of anger in his voice.

"You know me, I never miss a chance to plan an epic failure." Damon said before pouring all the contents of his glass down his throat. I just smiled at the scene in front of me. He was so sad and depressed that his own brother betrayed him.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. Who would've guessed your own brother would betray you?" Klaus asked while walking up to Damon. I walked towards them too before planting my ass on the couch to watch them bicker.

"Well I did have a front row seat to when your sister lied to you." Damon bragged and I saw the expression on Klaus's face turn.

"Well yeah, she's fickle that one." Klaus told him and I sighed heavily. "And you say you have no idea about her whereabouts?"

"That's the thing with younger siblings you just never know what they're gonna do." Damon said chuckling and Klaus just let out a small fake laugh probably out of anger.

"Please you're full of shit. Now can someone get me a drink please?" I begged from the couch. They both just looked at me and Damon smirked.

"Anything for my favorite physic." He told before getting me a glass and filling it before walking over and handing it to me. "So how long have you guys been, you know doing it?" He asked with his signature smirk on his face while raising his eyebrows.

"Probably about as long as you've been in love with your brothers girl." I told him before taking a sip out of my cup.

"Cute." He told me obviously pissed and Klaus just laughed at the two of us.

"She's quite the spitfire isn't she?" Klaus asked him with a smile on his face and Damon fake smiled and agrees with him.

"Drink?" He asked Klaus as he went to fill his glass again.

"Yes, it's been long over due." Klaus told him and I just rolled my eyes at the two. I needed friends, who were girls. I was surrounded by penis all day everyday. And I was only have sex with one of them so it wasn't that fun. Damon handed Klaus a glass.

"Cheers mate." He told him holding up his glass.

"Down the hatch." Damon said tipping his head all the way back and drinking that whole cup as well.

"You know we've actually got a lot in common. You and I." Klaus told Damon trying to butter him up like he did with everyone.

"Really?" Damon asked skeptical. "Well maybe we can bond over our mutual loathing of my brother? Why are you so mad at him?" Damon asked as Klaus made his way around the long couch over to me. He didn't sit down but he stood by me. "He stole from you?"

"My family, the originals. I had them daggered, boxed up awaiting the day when I saw fit to wake them and he went in and pinched the bloody lot." Klaus told him and I could tell him he was sad he couldn't wake them yet.

"Of course he did." Damon laughed while walking over toward the window and standing in the sun. A little part of me wished he didn't have his daylight ring on. "Uh, such a buzz kill my baby bro. Well I'd love to find him it's just the trouble is, I sure as hell don't work for you." Damon finished while walking towards us. Klaus just smirked and turned around to look at him.

"You know your drink stinks of vervain so I can't compel you." Damon smirked a little at Klaus statement. "And there is no point in killing you because you're actually the one with the most hope if getting me what I need but it would seem a demonstration is in order." He turned around and extended his arm out towards me with his hand wanting something.

"What?" I asked and he huffed.

"My phone Alexandra, you got bored and were playing games on it." He told me obviously getting impatient and I chuckled.

"Right, here." I said handing it to him after finishing it out of my leather jacket. He turned back around and looked at Damon.

"Perhaps I wasn't clear enough when I told you to find Stefan. Oh well it seems you people respond best to displays of violence. Why don't you take this as an example of my reach." He told Damon while dialing on his phone and speaking into it. "There he is, so that thing I told you to do. Why don't you go ahead and get on with it."

"Who was that?" I asked and Klaus just smiled smugly.

"I'm sure Damon will be getting a call about it soon enough." Klaus told me before taking a seat next to me on the couch. Sure enough after Klaus finished his drink Damon's phone range.

"Ssssh Ssssh Elena, it's gonna be okay." He said into the phone before sighing heavily. "I'll be there shortly."

"So who'd you hurt today? I asked Klaus whose arm was around my waist.

"The young Jeremy Gilbert." Klaus told me and Damon laughed.

"Yeah, that didn't work out. You got Alaric instead and he was wearing his ring." Damon told us and I got pissed.

"What did I tell you?" I screamed at Klaus before hitting him and Damon smirked.

"Oh yeah I forgot about your night of magic with Alaric." Damon said while smiling or smirking I couldn't tell the difference with him. "Tell me can he hold up to the stamina you're used to?" He asked and I got pissed flipped him off and push Klaus off me. Klaus knew I was pissed so he let me go out-of-door of the house before looking at Damon.

"I'm so completely screwed." Klaus told him and Damon smirked.

"I believe you, she's a spitfire." He said mocking the original who just rolled his eyes before walking off to find me.


	10. Chapter 10: Where I Stood

Dead Wrong.  
Ch 10. Where I Stood

"Alexandra, where do you think you're going? You have no one here." Klaus told me as he walked behind me on the road. I stopped and looked at him and the SUV behind him.

"You're right, I don't have anyone. You're the only person in my life. All because I'm not normal." I told him before a few tears started to fall.

"Stop that." He told me while quickly cupping my face and wiping the tears away.

"Why? It's true I'm all alone in this world." I told him while trying not I make eye contact with him.

"You have me, you have Rebekah, and you'll have my family when they awake." He told me before kissing me on the forehead.

"I'd say take me home, but we don't have one of those." I told him while letting out a small sniffle.

"We do." He told me smiling small and I huffed.

"Fine, but it's not finished where are we supposed to sleep?" I asked while making my way to the SUV.

"A small little motel." He told me and I scoffed.

"Ew." Was all I told him while crossing my arms over my chest.

"I have to say getting you back was easier than I expected." He told me and I rolled my eyes and looked at him.

"Just because I want to go "home" doesn't mean I'm not still mad at you." I told him and he shrugged.

"As long as you're here you can be mad at me all you want." He said signaling the car to take off and head for our so-called home.

•••••••••

"Compel the men to open up this wall. We need sun, I want a fortress not a dungeon." Klaus told one of his female Hybrids as we walked around the house that was getting finished. I rolled my eyes and played with my hair and glanced up to see Tyler Lockwood coming our way.

"Here he is, the man of the hour." Klaus said very dramatically and talking with his hands.

"So everything went okay?" Tyler asked and I gave Klaus the stink eye.

"Tony ran down Alaric instead of Jeremy, but apples, oranges, message lands the same." He told his first hybrid and I hit his shoulder.

"An apple, orange I didn't want to get hurt." I complained before getting daggers from Klaus.

"All is well he was wearing his ring." Klaus told me not even looking at me so I got even more pissed.

"Wait, you said you were sending them a warning." Tyler said in the middle of our spat.

"And I did an effective one. Elena's family suffers shes motivated to get me what I want." Klaus told Tyler getting angry about having to explain himself.

"And what Elena wants Elena gets." I said to no one in particular and getting a little bitter about the whole thing.

"I didn't think that we'd actually have I kill anyone." Tyler told Klaus and I laughed.

"Haven't you met him before?" I asked chuckling before planting my ass on a paint bucket by a wall. "He killed you when you first met." I told him while acting like I snapped my own neck.

"You're not helping Alexandra." Klaus told me while giving me a leave the room look.

"Fine. I'll go pick out our bedroom." I told him awhile standing up and leaving the room in a rush. I walked up the huge over done staircase that needed to be polished and all that good stuff. I walked down the right hallway first but couldn't find a room I thought was comparable enough for Klaus and I. I was about to go down the left hallway when a hand reached out and grabbed him.

"Come on love, follow me." My favorite accent told me while dragging me down the hallway I was about to enter.

"Where are we dragging me?" I chuckled before we stopped abruptly in front of door. "What?" I asked as he just smiled at me.

"Open it." He told me and I smiled nervously before opening the door to a gorgeous huge room. It had a his and her closet and bathroom perfect for the both of us. "I thought you'd like it."

"It's just like that hotel in London I love so much." I told him as I stared out of the glass balcony doors. "I love it."

"That's what I had in mind when I had them finish it." He said while walking up behind me and wrapping his arms around my neck and kissing my cheek.

"When's the construction gonna be done?" I asked curious of when we could move in.

"This room is done." He told me while releasing me for his grasps. "The furniture should be arriving tomorrow, now the rest of the house a week or two probably."

"When are you gonna talk to that insufferable witch about getting my powers back?" I asked before kissing him on the lips very lightly and swiftly.

"Soon. Very soon." He told me before lunging at my lips which were already close and devouring my mouth with his. The kiss was passionate and so full of lust that I had to break it before something happened in the bare room.

"Calm down." I told him with a giggle as I started to untangle my arms from his form.

"Mr. Klaus, Tony is dead." A hybrid said from the door way and Klaus angrily walked over to the door pissed.

"Who killed him?" He asked and the hybrid looked scared.

"Jeremy Gilbert, decapitated him." The hybrid told him and Klaus was pissed and waved the hybrid to leave.

"Go baby Gilbert." I said with a small chuckle and Klaus sent me and daring look that kind of frightened me. "What? You have to admit it's kinda funny." That's when his cell phone rang and he gave it a curious look before answering it.

"Elena, what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked smugly with a small smile on his face. "Yes, I heard congrats to Jeremy for becoming a man." There was a long pause and Klaus turned and looked at me. "I won't apologize for putting him in the hospital." He said into the phone with a dark look in my direction and I knew he was talking about Alaric. "Alright, I'll come." He then hung up and looked at me.

"You can't compel me can you?" I asked him out of the blue and he looked at me confused.

"What would have you asking that?" He asked walking towards me and I just smirked.

"You seem to take care of a lot of business that I don't know about when I'm constantly around you." I said scratching my head and trying to shake the bad thoughts from my head.

"We'll I've got to head out." He told me while gesturing towards the door I just smiled.

"With all means leave." I said and he looked at me and kissed me quickly on the lips before speed running away. I sighed quickly leaving the house and stealing the car. I headed straight for the hospital. I pulled up just in time to see Alaric and Jeremy leaving. I stopped the car and parked in what I was sure was a red zone and got out and walking up to them obviously interrupting a conversation.

"You okay?" I asked Alaric while giving him the once over.

"About as good as the last time you saw me." He said and I looked at the ground then back up at him.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't just let you kill him without me at least trying to stop you." I told him and Jeremy scoffed at me and started walking away. "Good job tonight. I heard about the decapitation." He ignored me and kept walking for Alaric's car.

"What are you doing here?" Alaric asked and I shrugged because honestly I wasn't sure.

"You're my only friend, if you can even call us that?" I asks with a small giggle. He just stood in front of me with a pissed look on his face.

"Why are you with him?" He asked and I took a deep breath.

"He's all I have." I said before walking backwards towards the car. "Again, I'm sorry. See you at school tomorrow teach." I said before jogging to the car and climbing in hoping to get him before Klaus. I didn't wanna have I explain to him where I went and why.

••••••••

My fears were met when I walked into the house and found Klaus talking to Rebekah who was laying on a work table.

"I'm sorry, sister. We'll meet again one day." He told her before stabbing her with the dagger.

"Klaus!" I shouted at him and then i noticed the loan tear that escaped his eye.

"Where have you been?" He asked coming towards me at an alerting speed and I regretted opening my mouth.

"The hospital." I told him stopping him in his tracks right in front of my face.

"Why?" He asked looking even more angry and I shrugged.

"Saying sorry." I told him and that's when he laid his hands on my shoulders and applied pressure. "Stop!" I yelled at him but he didn't he just looked me in the eyes and told me.

"You don't apologize to the enemy for something I did entirely for good reasons." He told me and I couldn't think of another way to get his hands off of me so I spat on his face. He moved his hands quickly to wipe away the spit on his face. "What the hell is your problem?"

"My problem?" I asked getting pissed so I removed my jacket and shirt and showed him the bruises that were already forming on my shoulders. "My problem is that you're fucking psycho!"

"I-I I'm sorry." He stuttered and I just sighed before letting tears run down my face.

"I don't know how long I can do this for Klaus." I told him seriously before letting my body collapse to the floor. He quickly picked me up and carried me to the car.

"Go to the motel. I'll stay here tonight." He told me before kissing my forehead. "I am sorry, Alexis." That's when I knew he truly was because he said Alexis not Alexandra which he knew I hated being called. With that I was on my way to the motel to get some sleep before my first day back at school.

* * *

**Authors Note: **** This chapter is extreamly short, but we're getting to see a new side of their relationship together. I wonder how Klaus is gonna get himself out of this little pickle. Hmmm read & review y'all.**


End file.
